Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk show!
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Seri terbaru dari Day By Day Team Natsu! Natsu dan kawan-kawannya, ingin membuat suatu video yang berjudul Talk Show With Lucy and Erza, menirukan acara talk show yang Natsu tonton. Bagaimana hasil video buatan mereka? /Mind RnR?/
1. Prolog

Author mempersembahkan Seri terbaru Day By Day Team Natsu yang berjudul Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show! Ini untuk penggemar (?) setia Day By Day Team Natsu : The Series.

Seperti biasa,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Tidak bisa dimengerti, kurang lucu di awal sampai akhir (?)**

Di taman komplek B yang biasa.

"Tadi aku abis nonton Talk Show antara host, kameramen dan reporternya lho." Kata Natsu yang baru datang ke taman.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jellal sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gimana kalo kita bikin video kayak gitu juga?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah segar yang bersemangat.

"Hah? Kita kan gak punya kamera, lampu yang tinggi itu, sama mic yang digantung-gantung itu... " Kata Jellal yang alisnya satu naik satu turun.

"tenang aja, kita gak perlu mic dan lampu yang kakinya tinggi... kita Cuma perlu kamera, tata rias, suara yang kencang dari host, dan cahaya matahari sebagai pengganti lampu kaki panjang itu... " Jelas Natsu sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Kau punya kameranya?" Tanya Gray yang duduk di samping Jellal.

"belum, tapi aku tinggal minta dibelikan oleh Lucy saja." Kata Natsu santai.

"Emangnya semua mau, bikin video kayak talk show gitu?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ngg... gimana ya? Semua pasti mau deh! Berlaga kayak artis di film-film talk show gituh siapa yang gak mau sih? Malahan nanti diputar di TV LCD 80 inch milik Lucy... " Kata Natsu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ooh... yakinnya engkau... ya sudah! Kalau begitu, kita kumpul di rumahmu ya!" Kata Gray yang langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke rumahnya.

Jellal berjalan santai pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal minta kamera ke Lucy." Gumam Natsu. Ia pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Di kediaman Dragneel.

"Apa?! Mau beli kamera cuma buat bikin video satu kali aja?! Gak! Gak! Gak!" Kata Lucy sambil menggeleng hebat.

"Ayolah... lagi pula kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan, kita bisa pakai video itu untuk merekam yang lain... kau tidak mau berlaga seperti artis? Nanti kalau videonya sudah jadi kita putar di TV maha besar ini!" Kata Natsu yang merengek pada Lucy.

Lucy terlihat berpikir. Akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan Natsu. Lucy membayangkan dirinya yang berada di layar kaca TV-nya yang 80 inch itu berlaga seperti host-host di film-film. Tak terpikirkan bagaimana kalau ia membawakan acara dengan logat host Si*et.

1 jam kemudian, datanglah sekawanan manusia yang berbondong-bondong datang dengan membawa berbagai properti seperti alat make up, wig, kostum, dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan menentukan peran untuk kalian! Lucy dan Erza! Kalian jadi hostnya! Wendy, Zeref, dan Juvia akan menjadi cru di sini. Lalu Mavis dan Jellal akan menjadi nara sumber. Lalu aku jadi reporter, Gray jadi cameramannya!" Jelas Natsu yang sangat semangat membuat video yang nanti hasilnya juga cuma bisa ditonton selama kurang lebih 2 jam saja.

"Baiklah, kita mulai membuat videonya!" Kata Natsu sambil mengangkat tangannya. Yang lain pun mengikuti Natsu.

"Mereka mulai menyiapkan dan menata ruang tamu yang akan dijadikan lokasi dimana host-nya duduk. Merias Lucy dan Erza menjadi host-host layaknya di TV-TV. Natsu pun memakai kemeja berwarna merah dengan celana jeans panjang sambil menaikkan rambutnya. Gray juga melakukan hal yang sama. Merapikan rambutnya.

"Percuma Gray... rambut lu mau diapain juga gak bakal keliatan pas di-video-in... lu kan cameraman... " Kata Natsu dengan nada mengejek.

"Enak aja, nanti gua rekam muka gua sendiri... " Kata Gray sombong.

"Heh! Mana ada acara talk show yang satu layar cuma muka cameramannya doang yang nongol!" Kata Natsu sinis.

"Kau sendiri? Mana ada reporter berpakaian rapi tapi pake bakiak!" Kata Gray membalas ejekan Natsu.

"Eh, emangnya salah ya kalo reporter pake bakiak?!" Tanya Natsu sewot.

"Kau sendiri?! Emangnya salah kalau cuma muka gua doang yang tampil full screen di TV?!" Kata Gray tidak kalah sewotnya dengan Natsu.

"Heh! Kalo muka cameraman-nya full screen apa yang mau ditonton be*o!" Kata Natsu sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya naik-turun kiri-kanan.

"Ya tonton aja muka gua, kok susah?!" Kata Gray yang juga menggoyangkan kepalanya naik-turun kiri-kanan.

"Heh! Lu tau gak, hidung lu tuh gede! Lobangnya apalagi! Yang ada cuma keliatan ingus sama up*l lu aja tau!" Kata Natsu dengan kepala yang masih mondar-mandir.

"Heh berisik! Kok lama-lama jadi ngomongin up*l sih?!" Teriak Mavis yang sedang menata rambut Lucy.

Natsu dan Gray saling bertatapan.

"Huh! Up*l!" Kata Natsu sambil membuang muka dari Gray.

"Huh! Bakiak!" Kata Gray yang juga membuang mukanya dari Natsu.

Setelah berbaikkan, akhirnya mereka mulai membuat video pertama mereka. Ya, video berjudul 'Talk show with Lucy and Erza'.

Mereka membuat video itu dengan susah payah,

Dan hasilnya...

**To Be Continued**

Dan hasilnya... tunggu di chapter berikutnya! XD

**Kudu tau!**

Di chapter berikutnya memang sengaja tidak diberitau cara mereka membuat video itu. Karena kalau di kasih tau, nanti jadinya gak bakal lucu #itu pikir author

Jadi di chapter berikutnya, langsung aja di ceritain hasil video talk show yang telah mereka buat, author rasa itu lebih lucu karena akan ada beberapa efek kamera yang author gak tau namanya apa. Efek konflik mungkin? Kalau ada yang tau boleh kasih tau saya, hehe...

Ada request tema talk show? Silahkan, silahkan... asal jangan yang aneh-aneh...

WOOKEEEH!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Wisata Kuliner

Puji author yang maha hebat telah berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini.

Author gak tau mau ngomong apa, melihat ada cukup banyak respon positif –berupa review- dari readers saja itu sudah memberi author bejibun semangat untuk terus mengeluarkan seri demi seri Day By Day Team Natsu. Jadi jangan pernah bosan untuk mampir ke forum fanfiction author, dan mengecek setiap fic baru yang author keluarkan. Sekalian mampir kalo bisa. #maksa!#BUK!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Entah ini lucu apa gak, yang penting ada yang review.**

Di depan layat TV LCD 80 inch yang tertancap di ruang tamu kediaman Dragneel, para pemain acara 'Talk Show With Lucy and Erza' ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton hasil video buatan mereka yang di buat selama 3 hari. Ya, kurang lebih...

Natsu pun menekan tombol 'play' yang ada pada kameranya. Video pun mulai di putar di dalam TV LCD itu. Semua mata terfokus pada layar. Termasuk mata readers kan?

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show!**

"Selamat pagi pemirsa di depan TV LCD 80 inch yang maha besar bagai bioskop di dalam rumah, aku Lucy Heartfilia bersama rekan saya—"

"Erza Scarlet."

"Selama 2 jam ke depan, kurang atau lebih saya gak mau tau, akan menemani kamu-kamu yang lagi melongo di depan layar dalam acara Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!" Kata Lucy yang berpakaian bagus dengan tata rias cantik ala Mavis yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuka acara abal itu dengan kata-kata panjang dengan gaya bicara seperti host S*let.

"Pada pagi hari ini, kami akan membahas soal masakan kuliner khas, yang hanya ada di komplek B saja. Makanan apa sajakah itu? Kita simak, di Talk Show With Lucy and Erza." Kata Lucy dengan mata melotot dan wajah yang di naikkan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, saya Nastsu Dragneel akan menemani anda selama makan bersama cameraman kita yang banyak up*l di hidungnya, Gray Gullbuster." Kata Natsu berdiri tegak di depan sebuah kios makanan jalanan.

"Heh! Nama gua Gray Fullbuster! Bukan Gullbuster! Lagian ngapain si lu pake bahas-bahas soal up*l itu lagi!?" Bisik Gray yang membuat kamera bergoyang sedikit.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja mencicipi jajanan khas komplek B, donat berbentuk kotak!" Kata Natsu sambil berjalan memasuki kios itu.

"Permisi, pak. Kami dari Talk Show With Lucy and Erza, mau tanya-tanya nih pak." Kata Natsu sambil berdiri di sebelah bapak-bapak yang statusnya sebagai pemilik kios.

"Oh iya, iya, boleh. Ngomong-ngomong acara ini ada di stasiun TV mana ya?" Kata bapak itu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Pak, biasanya nih ya, yang saya tau donat itu bulat pak. Kenapa bapak bikinnya kotak pak?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat ke arah donat kotak yang tertata di lemari kaca dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Si bapak.

"Oh iya, saya dulunya tukang otak-otak, nah agar saya gak pernah lupa sama pekerjaan pertama saya, saya membuat donat berbentuk kotak. Lagi pula saya cuma punya cetakkan berbentuk kotak saja." Jelas bapak itu.

Natsu cuma ngagguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum miris. "_Alasan yang aneh._" Begitulah kata yang tertulis jelas di wajah Natsu.

"Oh gitu... lalu, bahan untuk membuat donat ini apa pak?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Bahannya sama kayak donat biasa, Cuma cetakkannya saja yang berbeda." Jawab Si pemilik kios makanan itu.

"Oke deh pak, kalau gitu makasih ya pak." Kata Natsu yang akan beranjak pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Tapi sebelum pergi Si pemilik donat kotak itu memberi Natsu beberapa kantong berisi donat jualannya.

"Promosi... " Kata Si bapak sambil nyengir.

Natsu pun berjalan ke tempat selanjutnya. Rekaman di jeda.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di rumah makan ayam penyet Bu Levy. Ayo kita masuk." Kata Natsu yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk warung dan membelakangi kamera.

Di dalam warung, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru memakai bando sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang terus minta tambah padanya.

"Widih... nih warung paling rame sekomplek nih... entah apa enaknya ayam penyetnya itu... " Kata Natsu sambil menghadap kamera. Gray menyorot ayam penyet yang sedang di masak Levy. Lalu ia menyorot mulut pelanggan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, mulutnya sudah berkeringat di bagian atas karena pedasnya ayam penyet buatan Levy.

"Bu, Bu Levy? Boleh kita tanya-tanya sebentar?" Tanya Natsu takut-takut. Takut di marahi, soalnya kan lagi rame.

"Boleh sih, tapi saya gak bisa diem. Harus mondar-mandir. Soalnya lagi rame. Gak apa?" Tanya Levy yang dari tadi mondar-mandir terus.

"Oke deh, Bu, rahasia ayam penyetnya tuh apa ya? Ayam penyet itu kan makanan lazim sejuta umat, tapi kok warung ibu ini ya yang paling rame?" Tanya Natsu yang dengan santainya duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan dengan Levy yang terus berjalan kesana-kesini.

"Saya juga gak tau ya... tapi saya cuma pake cabe rawit sama keriting doang tuh... " Kata Levy sambil membawa sepiring ayam penyet untuk pelanggannya.

"Ah, gak enak nanya-nanya-nya. Orangnya mondar-mandir terus!" Kata Natsu pada rekannya, Gray.

"Ya udah deh bu, permisi... " Kata Natsu segera meninggalkan gadis muda yang tengah sibuk itu.

"Gua heran. Kok nama warungnya 'Bu Levy' ya? Kan orangnya masih muda... " Tanya Natsu yang berjalan menghadap depan. Gray merekamnya dari samping.

"Mungkin itu persiapan untuk dia tua nanti. Kalau dia udah tua tapi nama warungnya 'Neng Levy' kan orang jadinya jijik... " Kata Gray yang hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

"Kan tinggal diganti billboard-nya." Kata Natsu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Repot kali ya?" Kata Gray ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat yang selanjutnya." Kata Natsu. Kamera pun di jeda.

Sekarang, terlihat Natsu yang sedang berdiri di samping stand kecil yang memiliki spanduk bertuliskan 'Permen Salju'.

"Misi... " Kata Natsu dengan nada kayak mau beli di warung yang gak ada orangnya.

"Ya? Mau beli permen salju?" Tanya gadis penjual permen salju itu.

"Gak sih. Tapi kita mau nanya-nanya soal permen saljunya." Kata Natsu pada gadis itu.

"Oh... tapi abis itu beli?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya... gak tau deh, liat aja nanti... " Jawab Natsu. "Oke, pertama, nama adek siapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Nama saya Michelle Lobster." Jawab gadis itu.

"Oke, Michelle sudah berjualan permen salju ini sejak kapan?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyodorkan mic ke mulut gadis itu.

"Aku udah jualan permen salju sejak aku masih kecil." Jawab Michelle dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh... kenapa kau bisa berjualan permen salju ini? Apa yang membuatmu mau untuk berjualan permen?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyodorkan mic ke mulut Michelle lagi.

"Itu... karena waktu aku kecil aku kesepian, aku tidak punya orang tua, waktu aku masih bayi, aku ditinggalkan di dalam kardus, makanya, aku jualan permen salju biar anak-anak pada berdatangan ke sini... " Jelas Michelle dengan nada dan wajah melas. Gray meng-zoom in dan meng-zoom out wajah Michelle yang meneteskan air mata.

"Eh, kata mama-nya gak boleh, soalnya bisa ngerusak gigi... aku gak ngerti mama-nya ngomong apa... tapi aku pikir permennya enak kok... " Lanjut Michelle dengan wajah mantap. Gray meng-zoom out wajah Michelle. Sekarang kamera menuju wajah Natsu yang tengah sweatdroop.

"Umm... y-ya... kadang-kadang ibu-ibu memang merepotkan kita para penjual makannan manis... betul kan pemirsa?" Kata Natsu sambil bertanya kepada penonton yang sweatdroop di depan TV LCD itu.

"O-ok! Gimana cara Michelle membuat permen salju ini? Barang kali kalau ada yang menonton acara ini, jadi tau kalau permen ini tidak berbahaya... " Kata Natsu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"_Hah? 'Kalo ada yang nonton'?! Emangnya siapa lagi yang mau nonton selain kita!?" _Batin Gray sambil menggenggam erat kameranya.

"Silahkan, ikut aku ke belakang... " Kata Michelle sambil memimpin jalan.

"Tempatnya bersih ya... gak jorok sama sekali... lantainya pun dibuat dari keramik marmer kualitas tinggi... temboknya juga dicat... atapnya gak ada yang bocor... bagus... bagus... " Gumam Natsu ke arah kamera.

"Hah? Dia bilang dia miskin... tapi kok keramiknya marmer kualitas tinggi? Dapet duit dari mana?" Bisik Gray dari belakang kamera.

"Cara buatnya, pertama, adonan permen yang sudah jadi diaduk, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam oven sampai teksturnya kenyal... setelah itu, dipotong sesuai ukuran yang disuka, lalu ditaburi gula halus... tinggal dibungkus deh... " Jelas Michelle sambil membungkus permen itu satu per satu.

"Oh... kalo dijual gini harganya berapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh, harganya... kalo yang bungkus kecil harganya 35 ribu... " Kata Michelle sambil mengangkat bungkus permen yang cuma sebesar Hp 'BB' doang. Isinya juga cuma 4 biji permen. "Terus kalo yang gede, harganya 90 ribu... " Lanjut Michelle.

Natsu langsung berlari ke telinga Gray.

"I-ini sih bukan karena bisa bikin gigi rusak... tapi karena harganya KEMAHALAN! Taktik ibu-ibu kalau mau menolak tawaran, adalah dengan berbohong." Bisik Natsu pada Gray yang masih mengarahkan kameranya ke Michelle.

"Betul! Dari pada mereka jujur soal kemahalannya, yang nanti dikira miskin, jadi mereka bilang bisa ngerusak gigi ya... taktik penolakan yang bagus!" Kata Gray sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke deh, sekian dulu waawancara kami. Kami harap banyak orang yang '_Tidak' _akan membeli permenmu ini... " Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum ramah –seorang iblis- dengan membatin 'tidak' di tengah kata-katanya.

"Sebentar, karena permen ini jarang laku, aku berikan saja pada kalian... " Kata Michelle dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Ahh! Gak perlu, gak perlu... ki-kita ngg... gimana ya... itu... eh... " Kata Natsu dan Gray berusaha menolak permen yang herganya selangit itu.

Senyum ramah Michelle menjadi senyum memaksa. "Tidak usah bayar." Katanya.

"Baiklah! Kami terima!" Kata Natsu dan Gray segera membungkuk dan menerima 2 kantong berisi permen salju. Mereka pun pamit pada Michelle.

"Oke! Setelah dari stand permen salju, kita jalan lagi ke kedai es teler Bang Jet!" Kata Natsu di depan kamera. Kamera pun dijeda.

"Oke, telah sampailah kita disaat yang berbahagia ini... kalian tau kenapa? Karena kedai es telernya Bang Jet lagi sepi PENGUNUJUNG! Biasanya kedai ini selalu ramai lho... " Kata Natsu sambil menempelkan pipinya ke kamera. Membuat kamera agak butek sedikit karena jeplakkan pipinya. Kamera dijeda lagi.

"Oke Bang Jet! Tumben sepi. Kita mau wawancara sambil makan es teler dong!" Kata Natsu dengan gaya 'sok' akrab pada laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Sorry bro... es-nya udah abis." Jawab Jet dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"WHAAA! APA?! Jadi ini sepi karena sudah habis!?" Teriak Natsu sampai menjatuhkan mic-nya.

"Ehem! M-maaf pemirsa... saya sedikit shock... " Kata Natsu yang sudah bisa menerima kekeliruannya.

"Bang. Khusus kita deh Bang, bikinin satu, buat wawancara!" Kata Natsu memohon. Jet berpikir sejenak lalu meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, es teler khusus untuk Natsu pun jadi. Natsu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk mencicipi es teler yang belum pernah, oh, bukan, yang benar adalah es teler yang tidak bisa ia cicipi karena saking ramainya dia selalu kehabisan. Maka dari itu, pada kesempatan kali ini, Natsu berencana untuk benar-benar menikmati es teler legendaris itu.

"Selamar makan... " Kata Natsu dengan senyum gak sabaran sambil memasukkan sendok yang ia pegang ke dalam mangkuk itu. Pertama ia mencicipi kuah es telernya terlebih dahulu.

"BUSYEEEET!" Teriak Natsu dengan mata melotot. "Gray! Lu musti coba nih es teler! Kuah-nya aja! Gua gak mau kasih lu isinya!" Kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh kuah es teler.

Seketika kamera pun terjatuh. Oke, kembali dijeda.

"Sekarang pemirsa, saya akan mencicipi isinya." Kata Natsu sambil mengambil buah-buahan dengan sendoknya. Kemudian ia memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya.

2 detik

4 detik

6 detik

"BEDEH! ENAK MANTEP! LEZATOS!" Teriak Natsu sambil merem melek.

"Emangnya seenak apa sih es telernya? Kuahnya aja biasa—" Kata Gray yang mulutnya langsung di-jijilin buah es teler sama Natsu. Kamera terpental sampai keluar kedai.

"Ehem! Ya, dengan demikian dapat disimpulkan bahwa, es teler ini memang cuma ada di komplek B aja... " Kata Natsu yang sudah selesai makan.

"Eh... gak tuh. Kita juga buka cabang di komplek A sama C." Kata Jet dengan wajah polos.

"Ya tapi pertama kali jualan di sini kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya, walaupun itu benar, tapi perkataanmu kalau 'memang cuma ada di komplek B aja' itu salah... " Kata Jet dengan wajah datar.

"Oke. Bisa di kasih tau gimana cara bikinnya?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah 'kepo' akut.

"Aku sendiri juga gak tau... ibuku yang buat... " Jawab Jet sambil mengambil mangkuk di depan Natsu.

"_Ah! Bilang aja gak mau kasih tau!"_ Batin Natsu.

"Ya udah deh, makasih ya Bang...!" Kata Natsu yang segera meninggalkan kedai es teler itu.

"Ya baiklah pemirsa, itu semua adalah kuliner khas komplek B, jika berminat silahkan mampir." Kata Natsu menutup topik kuliner siang itu.

Kamera pun dijeda dan menampilkan :

Terima Kasih kepada :

Cru yang bertugas

Produser

Tata rias

Tata kursi

Tata cahaya

Tata busana

Cameraman

Host

Reporter

**Donat Kotak**

**Ayam Penyet Bu Levy**

**Permen Salju**

**Es Teler Bang Jet**

Terima kasih telah bersedia melongo di depan layar dan menyaksikan acara Talk Show With Lucy and Erza. Sampai ketemu di topik selanjutnya!

**To Be Continued**

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Lama update! Soalnya banjir! Walaupun rumah author gak kena banjir. Tapi entah kenapa, mood jadi hilang kalo lagi banjir...

O-Oke! Kalau Lucu silahkan review, kalao gak lucu tolong jangan flame! Author paling takut kalo di flame... walaupun itu tidak menggoyahkan semangat author sedikit pun! GYAHAHA! BUK#DUAK

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Bentuk dan Gaya Rumah

Baiklah, review dari para readers telah berhasil membuat author menyelesaikan chapter 3 ini... jadi, jangan sampai lelah untuk me-review ya, untuk silent readers juga, author tunggu review dari kalian.

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Jangan dijadikan inspirasi untuk merenovasi maupun untuk membangun rumah baru.**

"Baiklah, pemirsa, setelah iklan yang cukup singkat, kita kembali lagi di acara Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!" Kata Lucy yang sudah berganti pakaian dan berganti model rambut.

"Baiklah, pada pagi ini kita akan membahas gaya rumah... bahasa inggrisnya itu... house style... betul kan Erza?" Tanya Lucy pada rekannya Erza.

"Ya betul. Pada kesempatan kali ini, kami akan memberikan wawasan pada anda semua mengenai bentuk rumah yang sekarang sedang banyak dipakai orang. Bentuk rumah ini sangat ideal kalau anda sudah mempunyai keluarga. Apa lagi kalau keluarga besar anda datang berkunjung ke rumah." Jelas Erza sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Betul sekali. Bentuk rumah ini mungkin cocok untuk pemirsa kita yang baru mau merenovasi rumah atau bahkan baru akan membangun rumah untuk pengantin baru..." Kata Lucy sambil senyum-senyum.

"Baiklah, kita simak saja liputan dari Natsu bersama Gray di lokasi." Kata Erza.

.

.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi pemirsa, sekarang saya sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Jellal Fernandes. Bisa dilihat, dari luarnya saja, bentuk rumah ini sudah sangat sederhana sekali. Namun tidak menghilangkan kesan mewahnya. Kalian tau? Biasanya orang kaya suka dengan benda yang sederhana, seperti rumah dan pakaian, tetapi mereka enggan memakan makanan yang sederhana... itulah mereka... " Jelas Natsu yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah mewah.

"Langsung saja kita masuk ke dalam dan menemui pemilik rumah ini." Lanjut Natsu.

Natsu pun menekan bel di samping pintu rumah itu. Tak lama, pintu dibuka dan munculah seorang pria berambut biru.

"EH APAAN NIH KAMERA! KAMERA! ADA APAAN NIH!" Kata pemilik rumah itu kasar sambil menutup kamera yang dipegang Gray dengan telapak tangannya sambil mendorong Natsu. Efek konflik pun muncul di layar, layar semut bermunculan di layar anda dan tulisan 'Day By Day' mondar-mandir di layar anda. (Tau kan efek konflik di reality show? Seperti termelet-melet, kalau ada masalah apa gituh pasti langsung ada sound efek 'JENG JENG' dan orang itu nge-pause lalu layar semut dan ada tulisan-tulisan mondar mandir.)

"Maaf pak, kita ke sini mau menyorot rumah bapak yang kelihatan mewah namun sederhana." Kata Natsu berusaha menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka dengan baik-baik.

"Ooh... mau menyorot rumah saya... bilang dong... saya kan jadi bingung kalau ada kamera gak jelas kayak gini... " Kata pemilik rumah itu sedikit malu. "Ya, silahkan masuk." Kata pemilik rumah itu mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk.

"Wah, rumahnya besar ya pak... " Kata Natsu. "Iya, saya bangun ini kurang lebih 980 juta... " Kata Si pemilik rumah.

"Nama bapak siapa?" Tanya Natsu sopan-?-

"Nama saya Jellal Fernandes. Istri saya yang jadi host di acara ini." Jawabnya lengkap.

"Oh... bisa dijelaskan pak, bagian-bagian dari rumah ini?" Tanya Natsu pada Jellal.

"Oke, pertama ruang tamu. Di sini saya menempatkan kursi cukup banyak karena saya sering menerima tamu. Saya juga menempatkan AC di sana supaya tamu-tamu saya nyaman. Ini saya sesuaikan dengan pekerjaan saya yang banyak menerima klien." Jelas Jellal.

"Lalu untuk dapur memang cukup luas karena saya sering makan bersama keluarga besar saya. Kalau ada acara, mereka masak bersama di sini. Jadi ruang geraknya tidak terlalu sempit. Saya juga sesekali makan bersama teman saya di sini." Jelas Jellal sambil mengajak Natsu dan Gray menuju ruang makan. Grya menyorot dapur yang bersih, sederhana dan luas itu.

Selanjutnya mereka pergi ke sisi kanan rumah.

"Di sini saya menempatkan taman kecil yang terbuka agar bisa mengistirahatkan mata. Saya menggunakan rumput dan tanaman asli." Jelas Jellal.

"Anu pak. Kalo hujan terus banjir gimana? Sekarangkan lagi musim hujan... " Kata Natsu yang membuat Jellal diam sebentar.

"Saya memang berencana untuk menghilangkan taman dalam rumah." Jawabnya singkat. Dia baru sadar kalau banjir pasti langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Soalnya taman di dalam rumah tidak ada atap.

Selanjutnya mereka naik ke lantai 2.

"Di sini saya meletakkan banyak jendela agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saya hanya meletakkan lampu dibeberapa bagian saja." Jelas Jellal sambil menunjuk kurang lebih 20 jendela di lantai 2.

"Jadi bapak bisa membangun rumah se-mewah ini tapi tidak bisa membayar tagihan listrik? Makanya bapak membuat banyak jendela sebagai pengganti lampu di siang hari, dan di malam hari anda baru menyalakan lampu yang sangat sedikit ini." Kata Natsu pada Jellal.

Jellal terdiam lagi. "Baiklah kita lanjut ke kamar mandi." Katanya.

"Kamar mandi saya ada 2 di lantai 2... " Jelas Jellal.

"Kamar mandi anda terlalu besar. Apa anda mau mandi sambil berlari-lari? Lagi pula kita mandi dengan ruangan 3x3 meter saja itu sudah cukup. Apa anda bingung harus diapakan luas ruang kosong di lantai 2 makanya anda memperluas kamar mandinya?" Kata Natsu.

"Kau itu mau menyorot rumah orang atau mau mengkritik rumah orang sih?!" Tanya Jellal yang sudah malu setengah mati. Utung saja rekaman ini bukan untuk disiarkan di stasiun TV beneran.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke kamar." Kata Jellal yang sudah mulai gugup.

"Kamar ini sangat sederhana, jadi lupakan saja. Tidak usaj disorot." Kata Jellal yang makin malu mendapati kamarnya belum diberesin. Soalnya kedatangan Natsu dan Gray mendadak sih.

"Kita ke halaman lantai 2. Di sini. Kita bisa melihat kolam renang dari atas." Kata Jellal yang bangga karena punya kolam renang sendiri.

"Anda membuat kolam renang sendiri karena anda tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar tiket ke kolam renang ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sudah diamlah!" Kata Jellal yang sudah lelah dengan kritikan Natsu.

"Ini yang terakhir... kita ke garasi mobil... " Kata Jellal yang sekarang yakin kalau Natsu tidak bisa mengejeknya. Karena koleksi mobilnya yang berjibun.

Jellal pun membuka pintu garasi mobilnya.

Telah berbaris mobil-mobil mewah dari seluruh dunia dengan berbagai macam merek dan model.

Jellal tampak sombong. "Huh... sudah jelas, ini adalah mobil-mobil yang aku beli dari hasil—"

"Korupsi. Ya, pasti anda korupsi." Kata Natsu yang memotong kalimat Jellal. Kalimat yang seharusnya berbunyi 'dibeli dari hasil kerja kerasku' menjadi 'dibeli dari hasil korupsi'.

"BUKAN!" Teriak Jellal emosi.

"Aku kerja keras untuk mendapatkan semua ini!" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, sekian sorotan kami dari rumah Jellal Fernandes. Ternyata ini adalah rumah yang buruk. Kita ke rumah selanjutnya." Kata Natsu yang membelakangi Jellal yang sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke mobil ferrari miliknya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman Fernandes.

"Sekarang kita ke rumah Wendy Marvel yang sering disebut orang sebagai rumah imut." Kata Natsu.

"Seimut apakah rumahnya? Kuta lihat saja nanti." Lanjutnya.

Kamera dijeda.

Kamera dinyalakan kembali dan menampilkan rumah kecil dengan kotak pos bertuliskan rumah Wendy Marvel.

"Ayo kita sorot rumah ini. Mungkin rumah kecil isinya lebih bermutu dibandingkan dengan rumah besar yang tadi." Kata Natsu yang berjalan ke arah pintu rumah itu.

"Oi. Apa sambutannya akan seperti rumah pertama tadi?" Bisik Gray pada Natsu.

Untuk sementara, Natsu berpikir sejenak dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi ia pun meyakinkan dirinya. Dia pun mulai mengetuk pintu.

Tapi sebelum tangannya menyetuh pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka. (baca : dibuka)

Munculah seorang gadis berambut biru yang sepertinya hendak ingin pergi.

"Maaf, kau pemilik rumah ini ya?" Tanya Natsu sopan.

"Iya, aku Wendy Marvel. Ada apa ya?" Tanya gadis itu balik.

"Kami dari acara Talk Show With Lucy and Erza, mau menyorot rumahmu." Kata Natsu pada gadis itu.

"Oh, silahkan." Kata gadis itu sambil mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

"Ngg... Tadi kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Natsu ingin tau tapi dengan sopan.

"Aku mau pergi berbelanja." Jawab Wendy singkat.

"Baiklah, ini tidak akan lama. Tolong jelaskan bagian-bagian yang ada di dalam rumahmu." Kata Natsu.

"Di dalam rumahku hanya ada 1 ruang tamu, 1 dapur, 1 kamar mandi, dan 1 kamar tidur." Jelas Wendy.

Kemudian gadis itu pun mengajak Natsu dan Gray menuju ruang tamu.

"Ruang tamuku memang sempit dan kecil. TV ini membuatnya kelihatan sempit. Aku jarang menerima tamu jadi tidak perlu membuat runag tamu yang lebar." Jelas Wendy.

Gray menyorot ruang tamu yang kecil itu. Hanya ada 1 sofa panjang, 1 meja, dan 1 buah TV di depannya.

Wendy pun mengajak mereka ke dapurnya. Tidak ada pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak memberikan pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapur, karena kalau aku beri pebatas seperti tembok atau pintu, maka ruanganku akan terlihat makin kecil." Jelas Wendy.

"Aku pun tidak menaruh macam-macam di dapur. Hanya satu buah kompor kecil, 1 buah kulkas dan meja makan beserta kursinya. Oh iya, dan 2 buah meja kecil untuk cuci piring dan rice cooker." Jelas Wendy.

Mereka pun beralih ke kamar mandinya.

"Kamar mandi ini ukurannya kurang lebih 2x3 meter. Cukup untuk aku mandi. Kalau aku lihat di TV, ada orang yang kamar mandinya sampai seluas ruang tamu dan dapurku, aku langsun berpikir 'apa mereka mau berlari-lari sambil mandi?' begitu pikirku. Jadi aku sudah cukup puas dengan kamar mandi kecilku ini." Jelas Wendy.

Gray menyorot kamar mandi kecil yang rapi dan bersih itu.

"Ruangan terakhir adalah kamar tidurku. Mungkin ini ruangan terluas di rumahku." Kata Wendy yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gray menyorot isi kamar itu. Kamar dengan satu tempat tidur kecil dengan seprai pink, satu meja belajar dengan kursinya, lemari pakaian, lemari kaca penuh dengan boneka, dan sebuah jendela di ujung.

Ruangan ini memang lebih besar dari ruangan yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat rumahmu sebesar rumah-rumah tetanggamu?" Tanya Natsu heran.

Wendy tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Itu sudah jelas kan? Disini aku tinggal sendiri. Jadi kalau rumahku sebesar rumah mereka..." Kata Wendy yang terus tertawa seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku bingung. Bagaimana mereka mengepel dan menyapu rumah itu, serta membersihkan perabotan mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah membersihkan rumah mereka." Jawab Wendy masih tertawa kecil.

Natsu dan Gray diam menatapnya.

"Harusnya kita menyorot lantai dan perabotan di rumah Jellal. Aku yakin dia tidak membersihkannya." Kata Natsu.

Kamera naik turun, meng-iya-kan kata-kata Natsu.

"Haruskah kita kembali?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku yakin kita tidak akan diterima lagi olehnya." Jawab Natsu dengan wajah polos.

"Baikah, terima kasih Wendy. Maaf merepotkan, silahkan kembali berbelanja." Kata Natsu yang pamit pada Wendy.

Wendy tersenyum sambl mengunci rumahnya dan pergi ke supermarket.

"Ya, sekian liputan kami mengenai bentuk rumah dan isinya, itu semua tergantung anda, dan selera anda. Semoga tanyangan ini bermanfaat untuk anda. Kembali ke studio." Kata Natsu.

.

.

"Baiklah, itu tadi liputan mengenai bentuk rumah, ada yang besar sampai terlalu besar, ada yang kecil dan mungkin terlalu kecil." Kata Lucy.

"Itu semua tergantung pilihan anda mau membuat rumah seperti apa. Masih banyak bentuk rumah ideal yang belum tersorot oelh kami, seperti rumah di komplek A dan C. Jika anda masih ragu-ragu, carilah di internet yang memiliki segudang gambar mengenai bentuk rumah yang mungkin cocok untuk anda." Kata Erza.

"Sekian topik kami hari ini. Jangan pindah chanel karena kami akan segera kembali." Kata Lucy.

**To Be Continued**

Selesai!

Ingat! Itu hanya karangan author! Rumah besar maupun kecil kalau dimanfaatkan dengan baik pasti akan menjadi rumah yang bagus!

Tapi jujur author masih bingung dengan rumah yang memilii taman di dalam rumah tanpa atap. Itu kalo hujan dan bajir gimana ya? Langsung becek dong rumah...

OKE! Jangan lupa review! :D


	4. Fashion

Maap author lama updatenya, author kehabisan ide sesaat. Untuk itu author meminta partisipasi readers dengan cara ketik REG spasi #BUK#DUAR!

Oke, itu gak penting, pokoknya,

Selamat membaca!

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show!**

Terlihat sebuah rumah besar di pagi hari.

Lucy sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja. Anak-anaknya sudah diap pergi ke sekolah, tetapi tidak terlihat sang suami.

"Mana Natsu? Pasti belom bangun... " Kata Lucy.

Ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya sambil membawa sekaleng madu yang di gunakannya untuk mengisi roti anak-anaknya tadi.

"Natsu bangu—" Lucy terpaku melihat tulisan yang tertempel di punggung Natsu yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Tertulis di sana, 'Jangan bangunkan aku My Honey' Sebentar Lucy mematung melihat tulisan itu.

"Honey, honey nenekmu honey!" Lucy pun meletakkan kaleng madu itu di belakang punggung Natsu. Ia pun mengantar anak-anaknya sekolah.

Tak lama Natsu terbangun dan meraba-raba benda di belakangnya. "Ng? Kok ada madu?" Gumamnya. Natsu pun berjalan keluar menuju dapur dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dia pun membuat sarapannya sendiri dengan madu itu.

Saat Natsu sedang makan, cameraman meng-zoom-in madu itu. Lalu terdengar suara Gray, "Madu baru! My Honey! Enak! Dan cocok dimakan sendiri! Dijual di warung terdekat."

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Ini hanya khayalan author belaka. Semoga bisa menghibur.**

"Baiklah, setelah iklan yang cukup panjang, kita kembali lagi di acara Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!" Kata Lucy yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Pada episode kali ini, kita akan membahas soal fashion." Jelas Erza.

"Ya, kalau bicara soal fashion, tidak ada habis-habisnya karena fashion terus mempunyai model-model terbaru. Nah, pada episode kali ini, kita akan membahas soal fashion dari designer terkenal, Mavis Vermilion!" Jelas Lucy.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita bergabung dengan Natsu Dragneel di lokasi." Kata Erza.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa setia Talk Show With Lucy and Erza, kali ini kita akan mengunjungi kediaman sekaligus butik Mavis Vermilion. Kebetulan, pagi ini saya membawa baju rancangan Mavis. Dan merek yang ia pakai adalah... BAU? Kenapa BAU? Wah, pasti ada singkatannya nih. Penasaran kan? Yuk, ikut saya masuk ke dalam." Kata Natsu.

Kamera dijeda.

"Baiklah pemirsa, sekarang saya sedang berada di depan pintu kediaman Mavis Vermilion. Tepatnya di komplek C. Saya akan mencoba mengetuk pintunya." Kata Natsu. Kemudian, ia pun mengetuk pintu itu dua kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Natsu kembali mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak dua kali.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey kalian, pintunya rusak. Jadi kalian harus masuk lewat jendela." Kata Mavis dari jendela yang jaraknya 1 meter dari pintu.

Mau tak mau Natsu dan Gray harus masuk lewat jendela yang kecil.

Gray merekam isi rumah Mavis yang mewah. Banyak pakaian bagus yang dipajang di dalam sana. Gray merekam pakaian buatan Mavis satu per satu.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama anda menjadi seorang designer?" tanya Natsu.

"Sudah 25 tahun." Jawab Mavis.

"Memang umur anda sekarang berapa?"

"20 tahun."

"He? K-kalau begitu, kenapa anda tertarik untuk masuk ke dunia fashion?"

"Karen aku suka menjahit, dan kurasa aku punya bakat dalam bidang ini."

"Apa kau punya asisten yang membantumu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sendiri."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka baju buatanmu ini namanya 'BAU'? pasti ada singkatannya kan?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Ya, memang ada." Jawab Mavis dengan nada misterius.

"BAU! Bahan Asli Uruguai!" Jawab Mavis sombong.

"Kenapa Uruguai?" Tanya Natsu.

"Karena, kalo aku nonton sepak bola, aku selalu mendukung chelsea! GO CHELSEA!" Kata Mavis sambil teriak-teriak.

"Anu... Chelsea itu bukan Uruguai tapi Inggris." Kata Natsu mengoreksi Mavis.

"Hah? Inggris? Baiklah kalau begitu! Numpung masuk TV, aku umumkan kalau merek bajuku ganti nama! Namanya sekarang jadi BABI!" Kata Mavis semangat.

"BABI? Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Bahan Asli Buatan Inggris!" Jawab Mavis dengan semangat yang menggelegar. "Ingat itu pemirsa! Ingat itu baik-baik! Mereka bajuku ganti nama!" Kata Mavis sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kamera.

"tapi kan bahan yang kau pakai dari Uruguai." Kata Natsu.

"Ckck... kau salah dengar kali... " Kata Mavis pura-pura tidak tau. "Kapan aku bilang bahannya dari Uruguai?"

"Baikalah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah anda mempunyai moto sendiri?" Tanya Natsu.

"Huh! Terus terang saja—"

"Terus terang itu moto lampu. Kau ini kan bisnis pakaian bukan lampu. Masa terus terang... " Potong Natsu.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!" Teriak Mavis.

"Motoku adalah, uang bukanlah segalanya. Jadi aku pantang korupsi dan tidak pelit." Kata Mavis dengan wajah sombongnya. Ia menganggap dirinya telah menganut sebuah moto yang bijaksana.

"Tapi segalanya butuh uang." Kata Natsu. Mavis menengok ke arah Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu anda, selamat pagi!" Kata Natsu dan Gray yang kemudian segera meniggalkan kediaman Mavis.

"Baiklah, setelah wawancara kami dengan designer terkenal yang sekarang telah mengganti mereka bajunya, mari kita bahas mengenai macam-macam model baju." Kata Natsu.

Munculah cuplikkan-cuplikkan model baju yang sedang ngetren saat itu.

"Baju ini, disebut juga baju kurang bahan." Kata Natsu yang sedang menjelaskan cuplikkan baju seksi.

"Kalau yang ini, celana dari orang yang habis dikejar anjing lalu kegigit." Kata Natsu saat menjelaskan cuplikkan celana jeans pria yang modelnya robek-robek di lutut.

"Yang ini baju yang gak ada modelnya." Jelas Natsu pada cuplikkan baju wanita untuk ibu-ibu yang polos dan modelnya cuma sedikit tapi entah kenapa laku di pasaran.

"Yang ini baju gak ada bahan" Kata Natsu saat cuplikkan baju yang terbuat dari koran ditampilkan.

"Dan sekian cuplikan model baju dari kami. Sekarang kami akan mewawancarai masyarakat. Model baju apakah yang paling diminati masyarakat?" Kata Natsu.

"Permisi, namanya siapa?" Tanya Natsu pada seorag gadis yang tengah menunggu bis di halte.

"Juvia." Jawab gadis itu.

"Oke, Juvia, lebih suka model baju seperti apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Model yang biasa saja, gak ribet, sederhana, tapi tetap mengikuti tren." Jawab juvia singkat.

Kamera dijeda.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Lisanna."

"Suka model baju kayak apa?"

"Yang tangannya buntung, terus dress gitu... tapi kadang-kadang kalo lagi panas kayak gini, lebih suka pake baju yang kayak jaket gitu."

Kamera dijeda lagi.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Sherry."

"Model baju apa yang kau suka?"

"Model baju? Umm... yang seperti gaun ini, lalu yang nyaman, dan banyak kilauan yang menyilaukan mata."

Kamera dijeda terus menerus.

"Nama?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Model baju apa yang kau suka?"

"Baju rumahan yang santai. Kalau mau pergi jalan-jalan atau menghadiri acara, aku menyesuaikan bajunya." Jawab Lucy singkat.

Kamera dijeda lagi.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Mirajane."

"Model baju yang kau suka seperti apa?"

"Baju yang manis-manis."

"_Emangnya baju dimakan apa?!"_

"Dan pemirsa, sekarang kita akan mewawancarai kaum laki-laki." Kata Natsu.

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Zeref."

"Model baju apa yang kamu sukai?"

"Model baju? Aku gak ngerti gitu-gituan. Aku pake semua baju yang ada di lemariku."

"Jadi kau tidak pilih-pilih ya... tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka pake celana... " Kata Natsu sambil melihat Zeref dari atas sampai bawah.

Zeref terdiam.

.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Suka model baju kayak apa?"

"Yang... santai, nyaman tapi gak jadul."

"Oh... terima kasih atas waktunya. "_Perasaan ini orang yang kemaren rumahnya gede itu deh..." _Batin Natsu.

.

"Namanya Siapa?"

"Lyon."

"Model baju yang kau suka seperti apa?"

"Model baju tidak penting untukku. Yang terpenting adalah tidak telanjang di depan umum."

"Apa?" Natsu terheran-heran mendengar jawaban Lyon.

.

"Namanya?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Lho, kalau kau Gray, lalu yang merekam siapa?" Natsu menengok ke kamera. Dan kamera itu Gray letakkan di atas meja.

"Baiklah, model baju apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku lebih suka tidak pakai baju."

"Baiklah, semua orang tau itu."

.

"Dan saya sendiri, suka dengan model baju yang biasa saja, nyaman tapi nyentrik atau ngentrik saya gak tau namanya, pokoknya saya itu orangnya gaul dan gak mau ketinggalan jaman!" Jelas Natsu.

"Sekian liputan kami pagi ini, kembali ke studio."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sudah dilihat tadi, dari kediaman Mavis Vermilion, terus model-model baju dari cuplikkan tadi, dan pendapat masyarakat soal fashion. Habis sudahlah tema kita pada episode ini. Sudah dibahas semua." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, dunia fashion memang sangat luas dan bisa jadi peluang bisnis yang menguntungkan, kalau terkenal... " Kata Erza. "Untuk jadi terknal kalian juga harus memakai mereka yang mudah diingat namun unik dan kreatif. Seperti BAU dan BABI tadi... " Lanjutnya.

"Betul sekali. Aku setuju." Kata Lucy.

"Sekian episode kali ini, kita bertemu lagi di episode selanjutnya." Kata Erza.

"Saya Erza Scralet dan rekan saya,"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Bersama cru yang bertugas, undur diri. Sampai ketemu lagi... " Mereka pun tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Apakah mengocok perut readers?

Oke, pasti gak. Dalam hitungan ke tiga silahkan tabok author. Author kehabisan ide lucu! GYAAA! #stress

Butuh waktu puaaaanjaaang bagi author untuk mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang lucu agar dapat dituangkan ke dalam sini... dan kalau kelamaan readers bisa kabur semua dan hasilnya... fic ini akan jadi sepi! TIDAAAAK! #BUK!

Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau updatenya 2 minggu sekali. Sukur-sukur kalo updatenya seminggu sekali. Soalnya author lagi bingung... lagi gak ada ide... lagi gak ada lawakan... lagi gak ada imajinasi...

Author bertanya-tanya kapan lagi author bisa update kilat kayak waktu update Day By Day Team Natsu. Author sampe bingung sendiri sama diri author. 'hebat banget gue bisa update setiap hari.' Begitulah pikir author pada saat itu.

Sudah cukup curhatan dari author.

Jangan lupa review! :D


	5. Teknologi

Pagi/ siang/ sore/ malam ini author telah meng-update chapter baru untuk readers. Pada chapter ini ide yang author dapat adalah tentang teknologi, dan author sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan mengenai teknologi, maka dari itu, chapter ini jangan dianggap serius karena INI HANYA KHAYALAN AUTHOR BELAKA!

Selamat membaca!

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show!**

Pagi itu Natsu sekeluarga sedang makan mie sebagai sarapan mereka.

"Pagi itu... " Kata Lucy. "Kami sedang makan mie bersama. Sejak kecil aku selalu makan mie bersama. Bersama teman, bersama pacar, bersama orang tua, bersama suamiku, dan sekarang bersama keluarga kecilku."

Selesai makan, Natsu langsung pergi kerja tanpa cipika-cipiki sama Lucy. Melihat ayahnya sudah mau pergi, anak-anaknya segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan berlari menyusul ayahnya. Hanya tinggal Lucy sendiri. Dia tersenyum melihat kepergian anak dan suaminya. Dan ketika mereka sudah pergi, senyum Lucy memudar.

"Tapi semua itu berubah, saat negara api menyerang."

Tiba-tiba ada serangan bom, anak panah api, dan pukulan api yang menyerang rumah Natsu.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Idenya tentang teknologi, tapi author gak punya pengetahuan sama sekali tentang teknologi.**

"Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!"

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, kembali bertemu dengan saya lagi, Lucy Heartfilia, bersama rekan saya... "

"Erza Scarlet."

"Anda sedang menonton Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi anda telah menonton iklan kebersamaan keluarga yang hancur karena ada serangan negara api secara tiba-tiba yang diperankan oleh Lucy sekeluarga. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang iklan tersebut? Kirimkan pendapat anda ke sini, ke alamat di bawah ini." Kata Erza dengan wajah datar.

Lucy menatapnya Erza datar.

"Baiklah, pada episode kali ini kami akan membahas tentang teknologi. Erza, menurutmu apa itu teknologi?" Tanya Lucy pada Erza yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Erza pun berpikir keras.

"Menurutku. Teknologi itu adalah seperangkat alat elektronik yang setiap harinya selalu berkembang. Dan orang-orang selalu ingin membeli setiap teknologi baru yang keluar dengan model dan fasilitas barunya. Mungkin bisnis teknologi adalah bisnis yang menguntungkan." Jelas Erza.

"Bisnis yang menguntungkan? Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Coba lihat iklan teknologi di TV. Padahal modelnya gak jauh beda. Yang berbeda hanya aplikasi atau kameranya saja. Tapi selisih harganya sudah beda jauh sekali." Jawab Erza.

"B-baiklah, itu menurut Erza. Kalau menurutku, teknologi itu adalah sesuatu benda yang canggih, yang selalu update setiap tahun dengan model dan nama yang berbeda, dan orang-orang selalu berlomba-lomba untuk memilikinya." Jelas Lucy.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita simak liputan reporter Natsu di lokasi." Lanjut Lucy.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa setia Talk Show With Lucy and Erza, pada episode kali ini, tentunya kalian sudah tau dari host kalau kita akan membahas tentang teknologi. Dan bisa dilihat di belakang saya ada sebuah gedung. Gedung inilah yang telah mengeluarkan berbagai jenis teknologi yang mungkin anda gunakan sekarang. Buatan mereka cukup laku. Karena saya sendiri menggunakannya." Jelas Natsu.

Kamera dijeda, sekarang Natsu berada di dalam gedung dengan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Erza Scarlet, bisa tolong dijelaskan sedikit tentang sejara berdirinya perusahaan ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Baik. Perusahaan ini berdiri sejak tahun... 1856 dan sudah dijalankan oleh 17 generasi. Saya adalah generasi ke 17. Disini kami memproduksi ponsel, gadget, dan TV. Tapi kami lebih fokus pada komputer." Jelas Erza.

"Umm... biasanya berapa komputer yang bisa diproduksi dalam sehari?" Tanya Natsu.

"Tergantung cuaca. Kalo cerah, bisa 500 sampai 800 buah, kalau hujan cuma 200 sampai 400 buah saja." Jawab Erza dengan wajah datar seorang narasumber.

"Oh... unik ya... kayak petani ya, hasil produksi tergantung cuaca... kok bisa gitu ya?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Ya bisalah. Kan kalo cerah, pekerjanya dateng semua. Lah kalo hujan, banyak yang gak dateng jadi mesin yang berjalan tidak maksimal." Jelas Erza.

"Oke, sekarang boleh dijelaskan produk-produk yang diproduksi di sini?" Kata Natsu sopan.

"Lah, itu tadi udah dijelasin, ponsel, TV, komputer... " Kata Erza sinis.

"Ih bukan! Maksudnya dikasih liat ke pemirsa di rumah!" Kata Natsu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ooh. Bilang dong. Ya udah, ikut saya." Kata Erza sambil memimpin jalan menuju suatu ruangan.

Natsu dan Gray diajak ke suatu ruangan yang sejuk dan penuh dengan gadget canggih.

"Yang ini apa nona?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sudah jelas itu ponsel." Jawab Erza sambil menoleh ke benda yang ditunjuk Natsu.

"_Minta ditonjok nih orang!"_ Batin Natsu. "Maksudnya ya dijelasin, ini ponsel. Aplikasinya apa aja, modelnya gimana... idih... jadi bos kok b*go banget sih!" Kata Natsu sewot.

"Ini ponsel yang rencananya akan kami keluarkan bulan depan. Ponsel ini sudah dapat dikatakan sempurna. Nama ponsel ini FT107. Kami meng-uji coba ponsel ini sampai 107 kali. Makannya namanya FT107. Modelnya sama kayak FT106... " Jelas Erza.

"Oh gitu... nah, katanya perusahaan ini lebih fokus ke komputer, mana komputer yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sini." Erza pun kembali berjalan ke sisi yang lebih dalam.

"Ini adalah rancangan komputer terbaru kami yang akan kami edarkan sekitar 2-3 bulan mendatang." Kata Erza sambil mengangkat sebuah komputer, bukan, bukan, laptop super tipis dan cukup kecil sampai bisa dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Saking kecilnya.

"Hebat, hebat. Jadi apa bedanya sama laptop-laptop lain?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya ada dong! Liat bentuknya dong! Ini tipis! Kecil! Bisa masukkin ke saku! Kurang hebat apa coba!" Kata Erza sewot.

"Aplikasinya apa aja?" Tanya Natsu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aplikasinya? Ada Micr*s*ft W*rd, Pa*nt, Ph*tosh*p, MP3, dan internet. Anti air lagi! Tahan banting!" Jelas Erza.

"Ah, tapi laptop sekecil ini mana bisa buat diketik. Terlalu kecil. Susah." Kata Natsu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Mungkin aku akan memperbesar laptop ini sedikit." Gumam Erza.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Natsu yang langsung pergi setelah pamit.

Kamera dijeda.

"Baiklah pemirsa, sekarang saya ada di sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi gadget yang pasti tidak asing lagi bagi anda. Ya, sekarang kita akan melihat, menelusuri, dan menjelajahi perusahaan pembuat iPhone!" Kata Natsu semangat. Ia pun memasuki perusahaan itu.

Di dalam, Natsu bertemu dengan seorang gadis pendek yang wajahnya sombong banget.

"Selamat siang—"

"Ya, ya. Selamat siang, perkenalkan namaku Mavis Vermilion, dan aku adalah pemilik perusahaan pembuat iPhone ini. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? Oh! Ini! Ini adalah iPhone keluaran terbaru kami! iPhone 19! Canggih banget lho! Bisa ngangkat telepon sendiri, balas sms sendiri, bisa kenal sama pemiliknya! Batere tahan lama! Garansi seumur hidup! Ada 15 pilihan warna! Ungu, ungu muda, ungu tua, ungu paruh baya, ungu totol-totol, ungu blink-blink, ungu ada gambar hello kitty, ungu gambarnya muka-ku, ungu gambar lope-lope, dan masih banyak pilihan warna lainnya."

"Bukannya itu Cuma beda motif aja ya? Warnanya tetep aja ungu." Gumam Natsu.

"Apa lagi? Aplikasi? Oh! Aplikasi! Banyak! Jangan khawatir, di sini kami menyediakan fasilitas tahan air, tahan api, tahan guncangan, tahan godaan, image editor, sound edit, bisa bikin lagu di sini, dan ada internet ditambah lagi GPS!" Jelas Mavis panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan iPhone berwarna ungu dengan motif wajahnya di punggung iPhone.

"Aah... kalian pasti ingin tau tentang harga kan? Harganya murah. Hanya 66 juta 999 ribu!" Tambah Mavis.

"Ada lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasan anda. Dan terima kasih atas waktunya. Kami pemisi." Kata Natsu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan perusahaan Vermilion itu.

"Ehem! Saya cukup kaget saat mengunjungi perusahaan tadi. Wanita itu seperti tau apa yang ingin saya tanyakan. Tapi tidak apa, saya tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga saya untuk bertanya, karena dia sudah menjawabnya sendiri." Kata Natsu sambil senyum-senyum sombong.

"Kita lanjut ke teknologi selanjutnya." Kata Natsu.

Kamera dijeda lagi.

"Nah, tadikan udah iPhone, sekarang pasti anda mau tau dong tentang sodaranya iPhone? Oke! Kita langsung masuk aja ke perusahaan pembuat iPad!" Kata Natsu yang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam perusahaan.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di perusahaan Fernandes. Aku bos perusahaan ini, namaku Jellal Fernandes.

"Oh, selamat siang. Kami dari Talk Show with Lucy and Erza, kami datang ke sini bermaksud mewawancarai anda, dan sekalian meliput iPad keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan anda." Jelas Natsu. (Jellal : Selamat pagi, Natsu : Selamat siang. Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Siapa yang benar?)

"Oh, boleh, boleh. Kalau begitu, pertama saya akan menjelaskan iPad keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan kami." Jelas Jellal.

"Ini adalah iPad terbaru yang rencananya akan kami keluarkan seminggu lagi. Jadi untuk pecinta iPad, segera pesan iPad ini, karena model ini limited edition. Nama dari iPad model baru ini adalah iPad seri JF204. JF dari Jellal Fernandes, dan 204 diambil dari nominal produksi iPad ini. Kami hanya memproduksi 204 buah." Jelas Jellal.

"Baiklah, bagaimana tentang aplikasinya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aplikasinya ada kamera, MP3, fasilitas download langsung dari sini, fasilitas telepon, dan aplikasi lain seperti games atau apalah itu, yang bisa langsung didownload dari iPad ini sendiri. Memorinya bisa diisi sesuai keinginan. Maksimal 100GB." Kata Jellal.

Natsu dan Gray bengong mendengar itu.

"H-harganya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kami tidak membuka harga selangit untuk gadget ini. Harganya hanya 5 juta saja." Kata Jellal.

"Aku mau pesan sekarang juga! 2 buah ya! Tidak! Tidak! 4 buah!" Kata Natsu.

"Aku juga mau! 10 biji!" Teriak Gray. Kamera bergoyang hebat karena Gray melompat-lompat dengan semangatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jellal.

"YA!" Jawab Natsu dan Gray semangat.

"Harganya 5 juta poundsterling." Kata Jellal dengan wajah datar.

Natsu dan Gray bengong lagi.

"Ah... aku tanya istriku dulu ya. Takutnya pas udah dibeli, dianya gak suka... hehehe... " Kata Natsu dengan nada yang bergetar.

"A-aku juga sama." Kata Gray di belakang kamera.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Jellal agak kecewa.

"K-kami permisi." Kata Natsu pamit.

Kamera dijeda.

Di taman sebuah perusahaan besar lainnya, Natsu sedang mengelap keringatnya yang dari tadi keluar saat mendengar harga iPad keluaran terbaru itu.

"Pemirsa, siang ini kami sudah ada di depan perusahaan ternama pembuat TV. Langsung saja kita masuk." Kata Natsu sambil menelan ludah.

Di dalam.

"Selamat siang nona." Kata Natsu sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat siang." Balas wanita itu sambil membungkuk juga.

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan, segala sesuatu tentang perusahaan ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Bisa. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Perusahaan Heartfilia ini sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1679, sekarang aku yang menjalankannya dan aku sendiri adalah generasi ke 46 setelah ayahku. Disini kami membuat TV, mulai dari TV jadul hingga TV modern. Sekarang kami telah mengembangkan 20 jenis TV modern tipe baru yang siap dikeluarkan 20 bulan kedepan." Jelas Lucy.

Natsu ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Harganya?" Kata Natsu.

"Harga. Kami membuka harga dari 7 juta sampai 20 juta, tergantung jenis TV-nya, tipe dan fasilitasnya." Kata Lucy.

"Ngg... apa lagi ya? Oh iya, TV yang mau di keluarin tahun ini yang mana?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yang ini." Jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah TV LCD 90 inch. "Ini akan dikeluarkan maret nanti. Dengan harga 12 juta. Ada warna putih dan hitam. Kami akan memasarkannya di Heartfilia Square, mall, dan supermarket lainnya. Ini TV LCD tipe LH TV 90'B." Jelas Lucy.

"Waah... besar ya... kalau yang 80 inch bioskop dalam rumah, yang 90 inch ini apa?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Teater dalam rumah." Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah keyakinan anda sudah bulat, kalau TV ini kelak akan laku terjual?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya, walaupun keputusan saya masih lonjong, tapi saya yakin, TV ini akan laku terjual." Jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya, selamat siang." Kata Natsu sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah pemirsa, itu tadi semua teknologi yang lagi ngetren saat ini, Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster melaporkan."

.

.

.

"Baik, itu tadi liputan dari Natsu dan Gray. Bagaimana? Berminat untuk membeli? Harganya bervariasi, bentuknya juga bervariasi, fasilitasnya pun juga bervariasi." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi jujur aku kaget saat mendengar harga iPad itu... " Kata Erza dengan wajah serius kaget bukan main.

"Ya aku juga. Harganya 5 juta. Ku kira 5 juta mata uang negara kita, taunya... poundsterling... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah, sekian episode kali ini, sampai jumpa besok!" Kata Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, begitu pun Erza.

**To Be Continued**

YEEEY! Udah selesai! Badan author pegal luar biasa! Maap-maap kalo teknologinya agak gimanah gituh! Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, author gak punya pengetahuan tentang teknologi sih...

Oke! Tidak jadi masalah! Yang penting lucu!

Lucu gak lucu,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	6. Otomotif

MAAF telat update! Author lagi punya banyak ide. Saking banyaknya, author sampe sibuk dan menelantarkan fic ini untuk sementara. Emm... sebenernya sih karena banyak ulangan... hehe...

**(*)** Pemberitahuan untuk readers, dulu kan author pernah bilang akan mengeluarkan seri terbaru dari **The Detective** tuh, untuk jadwal publishnya author belum tau karena mood author untuk buat fic genre misteri belum muncul ke permukaan. Dan sebagai gantinya akan ada seri terbaru dari **Day By Day Team Natsu **yang akan author publish pada Mei mendatang. Terima kasih atas kesediaan readers untuk membaca pemberitahuan ini sebelum membaca cerita di bawah. (Kok jadi aneh sih author? Kayak ngasih tau jadwal tayang sinetron...)

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Oke! Request dari readers! Chapter kali ini OTOMOTIF! Ya, readers tau author kan? Author anak rumahan yang gak tau apa-apa, jadi author juga gak tau apa-apa soal otomotif. Mobil-mobil di fic ini hanya khayalan author belaka.**

OWEO!

"Papa! Papa!" Panggil anak perempuan berambut blonde sambil membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar.

"Apa?" Tanya si ayah.

"Nih, cobain deh. Oweo rasa baru! Rasa durian!" Seru si anak semangat sambil memperlihatkan oweo rasa durian ke depan kamera.

"Wah, enak tuh!" Kata si ayah.

"Nih, cara makannya!" Kata si anak sambil memperagakan cara makan oweo.

"Diputer... dijilat... dicelupin... " Kata si anak.

Ayah dan anak itu terdiam melihat oweo itu.

"Yah, nyemplung..." Gumam mereka berdua.

Si anak pun mengambil oweo itu dengan joroknya menggunakan tangan. Susu di dalam gelas bertumpahan kemana-mana.

"Aduh! Natsu! Kenapa anakmu itu?! Kok tangannya dimasukkin ke dalam gelas sih!? Jorok banget!" Gerutu sang istri yang hanya terdengar suaranya saja dari dalam ruangan.

Ayah dan anak itu saling bertatap-tatapan.

OWEO!

**Day By Day Team Natsu: Make a Talk Show!**

"Pagi pemirsa! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Lucy dan rekan saya Erza, pada episode kali ini kita akan membahas soal otomotif. Anda tau apa itu otomotif? Otomotif adalah seperangkat mesin-mesin yang saya gak tau namanya itu... pokoknya kalau orang ngomong otomotif pasti yang diomongin kalo gak mobil motor... oh ya, rekan saya Erza ini, lagi sakit gigi! Jadi gak bisa ngomong buat sementara. Kemarin Gray, cameraman kita ulang tahun, Erza makannya banyak banget jadi sakit gigi deh... makannya kalo makan itu jangan rak—"

"Lucy... ngomongnya...ssh... jangan... lama... lama... " Kata Erza sambil menahan sakit di giginya.

"Oh ya! Kalau begitu langsung saja kita saksikan Natsu di lapangan!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Oke! Pemirsa! Saya tau anda sudah bosan ketemu saya, tapi apa boleh buat, kalau anda menonton acara ini PASTI bakalan ketemu saya terus... oke, kali ini kita akan membahas soal otomotif. Jujur, gua ini gak suka sama otomotif karena gua punya pengalaman buruk sama mereka!" Bisik Natsu sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke kamera.

Setelah Natsu mundur ke posisinya semula, Gray pun mengelap kaca kamera dengan tisu.

"Oke, di sini kita lagi ada di track apaan gituh... ngg... pasir? Pokoknya warna tanahnya coklat bergelombang kayak bukit gituh... nah, di samping saya sudah ada pengelola tempat gak jelas ini... selamat siang... eh pagi!" Kata Natsu menyapa orang di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Selamat pagi. Nama saya Jellal Fernandes, saya adalah pengelola track balap mobil gokar ini." Kata pria berambut biru itu.

"Ooh... namanya mobil gokar pemirsa!" Kata Natsu sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kamera. Gray menyingkirkan wajah Natsu dengan mendorongnya menggunakan tangan.

"Aduh! Santai dong bro!" Kata Natsu marah-marah karena wajahnya didorong.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong... " Perkataan Natsu terpotong akibat adanya sms dari sang istri.

"Oh, bentar ya pak. Ada sms masuk." Kata Natsu sopan. Ia pun mengeluarkan BB-nya dan mulai ngetik-ngetik gak jelas.

To : LucyMyHoneySweetyBabyCihuy

Ap? Gw lg sbuk. Jgn dgnggu dl. Lg suting tw! Klw mw ngmng nnt aj y.

Sms terkirim. Baru Natsu akan membuka mulutnya, sms balasan pun masuk.

From : LucyMyHoneySweetyBabyCihuy

Woi! Bahasa apaan tuh disingkat-singkat! Gak ngerti! Ngomong apaan sih?!

Natsu pun membalas sms Lucy.

To : LucyMyHoneySweetyBabyCihuy

Plis deh Lucy, aku tuh lagi syuting. Masa gak ngerti sih bahasa singkat gitu?! Gaul dikit dong mba!

Setelah sms itu pun, tidak ada balasan dari Lucy.

"Oke pak Jellal, maaf... hehe... biasa... istri di rumah... " kata Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Oh ya, gak pa-pa kok." Jawab Jellal.

"Jadi pak, apa yang membuat bapak terinspirasi untuk membuat track balap ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Karena kecintaan saya pada mobil." Jawab Jellal.

"Sejak kapan bapak mencintai mobil?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sejak saya duduk di bangku SD."

"Kapan bapak duduk di bangku SD?"

"Sekitar tahun 197X... "

"Kapan bapak menikah?"

"Sekitar tahun 200X."

"Kapan bapak punya anak?"

"Sekitar tahun 200X."

"Kapan bapak punya duit buat beli mobil?"

"Sejak saya bekerja."

"Kapan bapak mulai bekerja?"

"Sejak saya lulus."

"Kapan bapak lulus?"

"Eh, saya boleh nanya gak?"

"Oh ya. Boleh. Apaan tuh?"

"Kapan anda berhenti bertanya?"

"Hoho... saya tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai saya puas."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Oke, pak Jellal, bisa kita liat orang yang lagi main gokar?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh, gak mau nyoba aja?" Tanya Jellal kepada orang yang mabuk kendaraan ini.

"Oh...makasih pak... saya mengidam penyakit kaki gajah... jadi kalo nginjek pedal gas bisa dua-duanya diinjek... " Jawab Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Oh... banyak alesan!" Gumam Gray.

"Ya sudah, mari ikut saya." Jellal pun mengajak Natsu dan Gray melihat orang-orang yang sedang bermain gokar.

"Seru ya... " Gumam Natsu.

"Mau coba gak?" Tawar Jellal lagi. Orang ini sudah tau kalau temannya yang satu ini mabuk kendaraan.

"Aah... kan saya udah bilang kalo saya kena kaki gajah... jadi gak bisa main... " Kata Natsu sambil tertawa sesekali.

"Oh, sekrang jaman udah canggih. Ada gokar khusus buat penyandang kaki gajah... " Kata Jellal sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tidak mau kalah, Natsu pun menjawab, "Ih! Bukan cuma kaki gajah pak! Kuku saya juga belom dipotong!" Elak Natsu agar tidak disuruh main gokar.

"Aah... gak apa lah... cobain sekali-kali... " Ajak Jellal.

"Ah udah yuk! Pergi aja dari sini! Ini namanya pemaksaan! Saya pergi aja deh!" Natsu dan Gray pun pindah lokasi.

.

.

.

"Oke pemirsa, tadi itu cuplikkan dari tempat main gokar yang aneh, moga-mogahan tempat itu tutup apa kebakaran gitu... " Kata Natsu menyumpahi tempat bermain itu.

"Selanjutnya kita ke tempat berikutnya. Perusahaan otomotif Scarlet." Kata Natsu. Kamera pun dijeda.

"Selamat pagi... " Sapa Natsu pada seorang wanita berdandan rapi dan berpakaian rapi dengan kaca mata tebal tanpa kaca.

"Ya. Pagi juga." Jawab wanita itu.

"Bu Scarlet kan?" Tanya Natsu. Wanita itu mengangguk. Dilihat dari luar, sepertinya wanita ini adalah tipe wanita yang cool dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Jadi... saya lihat di perusahaan ini banyak mobil ya... " Kata Natsu.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Erza singkat.

"Ini mobil apa nih? Model baru ya? Fairy Car Type 2013... " Gumam Natsu.

"Itu moel terbaru dari perusahaan kami. Baru akan dipromosikan hari ini di stasiun TV FairyTV." Jelas Erza singkat.

"Ng... anda lagi sakit gigi ya?" Tanya Natsu.

Erza diam sebentar.

"Tidak. Memang sifat saya seperti ini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oke deh. Kalo gitu mobil dengan warna orange ini apa ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Itu model terbaru juga. Jadi kalo anda hilang kan gampang ditemuinnya. Seperti... 'eh mobil lu mana?'... 'Oh! Mobil gua yang orange itu!'... pasti langsung kelihatan." Jelas Erza dengan wajah cool-nya.

"O-oke... saya tidak akan bertanya lebih panjang lagi... ini pertanyaan terakhir. Coba tolong jelaskan tiap fitur dan harga setiap mobil di ruangan ini." Kata Natsu.

"Eh mas! Pertanyaannya sih pendek. Tapi jawabnya setengah mati!" Protes Erza yang wajahnya suda mulai terlihat kesakitan.

"Ya, pemirsa di rumah kan mau tau... " Kata Natsu. Bisa jadi ini adalah perwujudan balas dendam Natsu pada Jellal tadi yang dilimpahkan kepada istrinya. Ingat? Soal mobil gokar dan kaki gajah?

"Baiklah, ini mobil 79XT001ZX...ssh... fiturnya biasa aja... harganya 345 juta. Yang ini mobil 6603 warnanya unik. Ada pink, warna abu gosok, warna pelangi, warna ijo ta* kuda juga ada. Harganya 239 juta. Kalo yang... ssh... ah udah lah! Baca aja sendiri!" Kata Erza sambil menyodorkan selembaran daftar harga ke Natsu dengan kasar.

"Wah? Kan saya suruh jelasin... kok malah saya suruh baca... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah polos nyolot.

"Bikin sengsara orang lu! Pergi sana!" Kata Erza yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di giginya.

"ya udah deh. Kita pergi ajalah... yuk bro." Ajak Natsu yang segera meninggalkan Erza sendirian di perusahaannya.

"Kita ke tempat selanjutnya. Aku jamin yang ini lebih nyaman." Kata Natsu. Kamera pun dijeda.

.

.

.

"Permisi... ngg... Mavis Vermilion ya?" Tanya Natsu pada gadis pendek berpakaian mewah yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ya? Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu masih belum berbalik ke arah Natsu.

"Kita dari Talk Show With Lucy and Erza... mau tanya soal perusahaan Mavis yang memproduksi mobil... " Kata Natsu.

"Oh... oke, oke... jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Mavis pun berbalik. Natsu dan Gray kaget bukan main setelah melihat riasan Mavis.

Eyeshadow emas, anting emas, gelang emas, cincin emas di setiap jarinya, kalung emas 24 karat, lipstick emas, lalu maskarah emas, tak lupa blash on emas dengan kilauan cahayanya.

Natsu dn Gray kagum bukan main.

"Nih orang pasti duitnya banyak nih... " Bisik Gray pada Natsu.

"Oke, gua wawancara aja langsung ya!" Kata Natsu.

"Mavis, mobilnya sudah terjual berapa unit?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Setiap harinya terjual kurang lebih 170 unit. Dan diekspor sebanyak 200 unit ke 20 negara. Kita juga punya mesin sendiri yang tahan lama, udah gitu original lagi! Harganya pun terjangkau kalau kau beli mobil kami secara cash, kau bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis." Jelas Mavis.

"Emang harga mobilnya berapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yang paling murah... mulai dari 900 juta sampai 20 miliyar." Jawab Mavis sambil tersenyum sombong.

Natsu bengong mendengar harga mobil yang paling murahnya aja 900 juta.

"O-oke... apa yang membuat harga mobil anda mahal sekali?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh, anda bisa lihat, di sini kami punya emas untuk jok mobil, klakson yang terbuat dari berlian, stiran yang dikelilingi permata, dan roda mobil dengan baru ruby di tengahnya." Jelas Mavis. "Semakin mahal mobil semakin banyak perhiasan yang dipasang di badan mobil.

"Ah, rugi gua kalo beli... pasti diambil orang permatanya... " Kata Natsu.

"Oh gak! Kami menyediankan CarGuard gratis untuk anda. Jadi selama mobil anda parkir atau tidak dipakai, mereka akan menjaganya 24 jam." Kata Mavis.

"Ck, ck, ck... mobil mahal... " Gumam Natsu.

"Baiklah pemirsa, sebelum saya tambah ngeri lagi melihat mobil-mobil yang makin lama makin aneh... "

"Mobil buatanku tidak aneh!" Celetuk Mavis.

"Kita kembali saja ke studio."

.

.

.

"Oke. Itu tadi laporan Natsu di lapangan... memang jaman sekarang orang makin stress... mobil dipasangin berlian, emas, permatalah... buset... toko perhiasan berjalan... kalau begitu, karena saya udah laper, sekian episode Talk Show With Lucy and Erza kali ini... bye-bye!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

**To Be Continued**

Oke, author rasa chapter kali ini garing dan pendek. Ya... author buat chapter ini cuma satu jam lebih... jadi maaf kalo gak lucu... author takut readers bakal lumutan semua karena author gak update-update. Makannya author update aja cerita singkat ini... semoga menghibur ya...

Jangan lupa soal seri terbaru Day By Day Team Natsu yang pastinya akan mengocok perut readers pada bulan Mei mendatang!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Ujian Nasional

Halo lagi, readers yang tidak pernah bosan membaca Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show! Keterlambatan update kali ini dikarenakan bahu author yang sakit karena posisi mengetik yang salah. Ada yang punya saran? Oke,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Jangan tiru adegan di chapter ini ya adik-adik yang akan UN.**

Iklah pemerintah. UN. –Karya author-

"Pagi ini UN hari pertama... " Gumam seorang anak laki-laki berambut pink sambil membawa tas ranselnya yang gak ada isinya. Panas matahari yang menerpanya membuat keringatnya mengalir melewati bawah matanya sehingga membuatnya terlihat menangis.

"Heh! Natsu! Udah siap UN belom?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde sambil membawa tas jinjing berwarna pink yang setidaknya berisi kotak pensil.

"Belom... " Jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Natsu itu.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya anak perempuan yang namanya tidak diketahui itu.

"Aku belum belajar, aku lupa bawa papan ujian, lupa bawa penghapus, padahal di rumah ada selusin... dan aku gak bawa pensil 2B padahal papaku bos pabrik pensil... " Jawab Natsu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Ooh... " Kata si anak perempuan ber-oh-ria.

Tak lama, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan lambat ke arah mereka. Dia tidak membawa tas. Ia menjinjing sendiri papan ujian, kotak pensil, dan beberapa buku tebal.

"Zeref, kenapa gak bawa tas aja?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Aku kan anak orang miskin, jadi aku gak sanggup beli tas." Jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Zeref itu.

"Tapi kamu punya papan ujian, kotak pensil yang pasti ada isinya, dan buku... " Kata si anak perempuan terheran-heran.

"Papan ujian ini aku temukan saat memulung. Kalau kotak pensil ini aku beli dengan uang hasil ngamen selama 1 tahun. Isinya pun cuma ada 1 pensil dan 1 penghapus." Jawab Zeref dengan wajah melas.

"Oh! Tenang aja! Aku ada tas nih! Kita bagi berdua yuk! Aku pinjamin tasku, kamu pinjamin aku pensil, penghapus, sama papan ujian! Aku juga minjam bukumu untuk belajar ya? Nanti kamu pake pensilnya kalo aku udah selesai, oke?" Tanya Natsu pada Zeref. Zeref tediam sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke sekolah dengan girang. Natsu berjalan tanpa membawa apapun, dan Zeref berjalan sambil meransel tas Natsu dengan buku, papan ujian, dan kotak pensil di dalamnya.

"Berbagi itu baik, tapi jangan dibodohi juga dong... " Gumam si anak perempuan itu sambil mulai berjalan kembali.

Iklan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan UN, author rasa.

**Day By Day Team Natsu: Make a Talk Show!**

"Seeelamat pagi para pemirsah yang setiah di depan TV LCD 80 inch punya kuh..." Sapa Lucy Heartfilia, host paling fenomenal sekomplek B dengan rekannya Erza Scarlet.

"Berhubung kemarin, saat kami akan membuat episode ini, Natsu menonton berita yang sedang berfokus pada sekolah-sekolah yang akan mengadakan UN. Untuk itu, pada pagi hari ini kami akan membahas hal yang sama seperti yang dibahas pada berita yang Natsu tonton." Kata Erza yang ternyata sakit giginya sudah sembuh.

"Masa-masa sekarang anak-anak kelas 6 SD sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti UN ya, Erza?" Kata Lucy pada rekan di sebelahnya, Erza.

"Ya," Erza mengangguk. "Untuk itu, informasi ini sangat sulit didapat. Dan demi para pemirsa yang setia menonton acara Talk Show kami, kami persembahkan cuplikan berikut... " Lanjut Erza.

.

.

.

"Yo pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama saya Natsu Dragneel yang lebih ganteng dari pada Gray Fullbuster, pada episode kali ini kami akan membahas tentang UN sehubungan dengan akan diadakannya UN di sekolah-sekolah di sekitar." Sapa Natsu panjang lebar. Gray hanya berdecak mendengar kalimat tentang dirinya yang diucapkan Natsu.

"Ayo, saya sudah dapat sekolah yang bersedia di wawancara. Itu adalah sekolah anakku sendiri!" Kata Natsu bersemangat. Ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah anaknya. Gray menjeda kameranya.

Di dalam sekolah anaknya, Natsu menemui seorang pria berpenampilan norak dengan wangi perfum yang sangat menyengat.

"Buuh! Deh! Se-selamat pagi pak!" Sapa Natsu dengan jarak 1 meter sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi... men... " Balas pria itu sambil bergumam 'men' dengan latar bunga bercahaya di belakangnya. Pria itu adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah itu.

"Maap, bapak siapa ya?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan jarak 1 meter dari si kepala sekolah.

"Nama saya Ichiya. Saya mempunyai jabatan sebagai kepala sekolah di sini. Saya juga mengajar anak anda lho." Kata pria dengan bau parfum menyengat itu sambil sesekali menari-nari.

"_Ideh! Anak gua diajarin sama orang kayak dia... beh, mau jadi apa anak gua?!" _Batin Natsu dengan wajah sinis. "Eh pak. Tau dari mana anak saya sekolah di sini?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Ya taulah, men. Anak anda namanya Yuna Heartfilia kan? Yang satu lagi namanya Utsuka Dragneel kan? Saya Wali kelasnya Yuna." Kata Ichiya sambil mendekat ke arah Natsu secara mendadak. Spontan, Natsu langsung melompat ke belakang.

"Kenapa anda menjauh, men?" Tanya Ichiya dengan mata sipitnya yang berkedip.

"Ah, gak..." Jawab Natsu sambil menggeleng hebat.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa hal yang ingin anda tanyakan?" Tanya Ichiya lagi.

"Ah..." Natsu menghela nafas sambil menyipitkan matanya. "_Tau dari mana nih orang gua mau nanya-in dia...wah sesuatu deh!" _Batin Natsu.

"Untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan UN, apa yang anda beserta guru-guru di sini siapkan?" Tanya Natsu kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang normal, tetapi masih dengan jarak yang sama, ya, 1 meter.

"Di sini, kami memberikan pendalaman materi, Try Out, dan ekstrakulikuler." Jawab Ichiya sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang. Dan dengan raut wajahnya yang serius. Ya... tau kan, Ichiya kayak apa?

"Eh, pak. Saya mau nanya. Apa hubungannya UN sama Ekstrakulikuler?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh ya jelas tidak ada,men. Itu cuma biar murid gak jenuh saat belajar." Jawab Ichiya lagi.

"Ah, iya. Tapi kalo ekstrakulikulernya main catur?" Kata Natsu sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah-olah berkata 'Ya gak Gray?'.

"Karena mereka mau UN, olahraga seperti itu ditiadaka untuk sementara. Yang kami adakan hanya ekstrakulikuler bulu tangkis, sepak bola, renang, lompat indah, lari marathon, dan ping pong." Jawab Ichiya masih dengan gaya yang sama, dengan wajah yang makin serius. Bayangkanlah.

"Aduh! Udah capek otak karena belajar, tambah lagi olahraga, gak lulus semua nih gua jamin... " Gumam Natsu.

"Oh, tidak. Pasti murid-murid di sini semuanya pada lulus, men. Soalnya soal UN-nya ada kisi-kisinya. Kisi-kisinya dari saya." Tambah Ichiya.

"Anjrit dia denger gua ngomong apa. Oh ya pak, biasanya kisi-kisinya apaan? Harga parfum? Merek parfum? Parfum terwangi?" Tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi.

"Anda ini bagaimana, ini sekolah bukan tempat jual parfum. Kalo mau tanya itu, ntar sms saya." Jawab Ichiya. "Kisi-kisi dari saya itu saya rangkum dari UN-UN tahun sebelumnya. Paling tidak ya mirip-mirip dikit, men." Lanjut Ichiya.

"Selain itu saya mau ngasih tau, anak anda, ikut ekstrakulikuler menari. Dan saya yang mengajarinya. Dia sangat antusias mengikutinya, men." Kata Ichiya mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu.

"_Hah!? What?! Anak gua belajar nari sama dia?! Hancurlah hidupmu nak! Nyesel gua nyekolahin anak gua di sini! Mau jadi apa anak gua? Ichiya member?"_ Batin Natsu dengan wajah yang sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Antara kecewa? Malu? Marah? Depresi? Takut? Entahlah.

"Ya udah deh pak, gak ada yang mau saya tanyain lagi... bye." Kata Natsu yang segera berlari meninggalkan Ichiya sendirian dengan wajahnya yang masih serius.

"Men... "

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show!**

"Jiiih... untung kita gak dikejar..." Gumam Natsu sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Woi Gray. Lu tadi gak nge-zoom mukanya kepala sekolah tadi kan?" Tanya Natsu pada rekan kameraman-nya, Gray.

"Gak. Napa?" Jawab Gray yang hanya terdengar suaranya saja.

"Jangan, jangan. Kalo lu zoom in itu muka, acara kita nanti jadi film horor!" Kata Natsu yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup jauh.

"Oke, lanjut." Ujar Gray kembali memasang kameranya ke posisi yang pas.

"Oke, pemirsa. Kali ini kita akan mewawancarai murid-muridnya." Kata Natsu. Ia memasuki sebuah kelas yang dihuni oleh beberapa anak yang memakai baju putih merah.

"Wah, pemirsa! Ada anak saya!" Kata Natsu. Ia pun menghampiri anaknya.

"Yuna!" Sapa Natsu.

Anak perempuan yang mirip Lucy versi kecil itu pun menengok ke asal suara.

"Papa mau wawancara kamu boleh gak?" Tanya Natsu sambil berjongkok menghadap anaknya.

"Mau wawancara apaan?" Tanya anaknya dengan gaya khas seorang anak.

"Apa persiapanmu untuk UN nanti?" Tanya Natsu.

"UN?... UN apaan?" Tanya anaknya balik.

"Heh?" Natsu kebingungan dengan jawaban anaknya yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa itu UN.

Natsu pun berjalan keluar dan melihat tulisan yang ada di atas pintu.

"Kelas 1 SD..."

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show!**

"Oke pemirsah, karena saya gagal mewawancarai anak SD, maka saya beralih ke SMP. Di sini sudah ada anak SMP yang sudah saya cek, mereka kelas 9 SMP. Langsung saja kita tanya!" Kata Natsu yang berdiri di samping dua gadis SMP.

"Kalian namanya siapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku Chelia." Jawab gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di sebelah Natsu.

"Aku Mavis." Jawab gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Chelia.

"Oke, kalian kelas 9 SMP kan?" Tanya Natsu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Kalian bentar lagi mau UN kan?" Tanya Natsu lagi. Mereka lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Bagus. Berarti gua gak salah sasaran." Gumam Natsu.

"Oke, jadi untuk menghadapi UN, apa yang kalian persiapkan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kalo aku sih tahun lalu main game sampe sehari sebelum UN, terus aku juga gak pernah ikut pemdalaman materi... kalo dua tahun lalu... aku ikut pendalaman materi, tapi karena nilaiku jelek terus aku jadi malas belajar." Jawab Chelia.

"Kalo aku santai aja. Gak usah belajar. Kan pengawasnya tidur, aku nyontek aja. Itu tahun lalu. Kalo dua tahun lalu, pengawasnya sendiri yang ngasih jawabannya ke kita... " Jawab Mavis.

"J-jadi kalian gak lulus 2 kali berturut-turut?" Tanya Natsu kaget. Ya, kaget. Memang ia tidak salah sasaran. Tapi sasarannya kali ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Ya." Jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Lalu untuk tahun ini?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Kami sudah bosan memakai seragam putih biru. Kami mau memakai seragam putih abu-abu! Makannya tahun ini kami belajar dengan giat!" Jawab Chelia.

"Wah! Bagus dong! Belajarnya gimana?" Tanya Natsu yang telah menemukan kewarasan dari kedua anak itu.

"Kami belajar menyontek agar kami lebih profesional. Contohnya seperti memasukkan kertas ke dalam badan pen yang kosong, atau menulis jawaban di belakang lebel, atau membuat prasasti di meja." Jawab Mavis.

"Ngg... dek. Perasaan UN itu pake pensil 2B, deh. Jadi cara menyontek menggunakan badan pen kosong, dan menulis jawaban di belakang lebel itu kayaknya gak guna. Terus menulis jawaban di meja dengan pensil juga percuma karena soal dalam UN itu kebanyakkan pengetahuan umum dari kelas 7 SMP sampai kelas 9 SMP, tidak mungkin kalian tau mana yang akan keluar." Kata Natsu.

Seketika angin berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan dedaunan. Mereka bertiga terdiam termasuk Gray yang terus merekam.

"Sial." Gumam Chelia.

"Iya, sial. Ternyata cara menyontek di ulangan umum tidak bisa dipraktekkan saat UN ya, Chelia." Gumam Mavis.

"Yaa semoga saja pengawasnya tidur jadi kita bisa nyontek Wendy deh!" Kata Chelia santai.

"Atau bahkan pengawasnya sendiri yang ngasih kita jawaban!" Tambah Mavis.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa keras sambil berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang mungkin sekarang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah melihat kedua anak itu.

**Day By Day Team Natau : Make a Talk Show!**

"Err... baiklah para pemirsa. Tadi SD udah, SMP juga udah, sekarang kita tanya yang SMA yuk! Yang udah mau lulus sekolah bener-bener! Ya kalo mereka mau mereka bisa belajar lagi di universitas, tapi waktu dulu sih aku gak... soalnya males. Lagi pula aku gak tau aku mau ambil jurusan apa, soalnya aku gak punya keahlian apa-apa. Lagi pula kalo universitas itu butuh biaya ya—"

"Woi! Udah curhatnya! Gak ada yang peduli sama masa lalu lu!" Protes Gray dari belakang kamera.

"Apaan sih lu?! Upil!" Protes Natsu yang curhatannya dipotong oleh Gray.

"Ingus!" Balas Gray sehingga membuat kamera agak bergetar.

"Ehem! Baiklah, sekarang saya melihat 3 orang target yang sepertinya lagi belajar. Yuk kita samperin aja." Natsu pun berjalan menghampiri 3 anak SMA yang sedang serius belajar di kantin sekolah.

"Pagi, lagi belajar ya? Boleh tanya-tanya gak?" Tanya Natsu sembaring duduk di sebelah salah satu anak SMA yang sedang serius belajar itu.

"Mau tanya apa? Soal IPA, matematika, atau bahasa?" Tanya salah satu anak SMA berambut merah yang memakai kaca mata berbingkai hitam.

"Eh bukan! Saya mau tanya persiapan kalian menjelang UN mendatang!" Kata Natsu sambil memejamkan matanya spontan.

"Oh, liatlah. Kita lagi belajar bareng-bareng di sini. Sembaring makan." Jawab anak SMA berambut merah itu.

"Kalo yang ini lagi belajar apa?" Tanya Natsu pada anak SMA di sebelahnya. Ya, wanita berambut blonde, memakai kacamata yang gak ada kacanya yang sedang memegang buku matematika.

"Matematika." Jawabnya singkat. Matanya masih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Kok yang lain belajar bahasa kau belajar matematika?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat buku yang dipegang wanita itu.

"Aku sudah menguasai bahasa. Sekarang aku mau belajar matematika." Jawab wanita itu masih fokus pada buku matematikanya.

"Gak usah sombong Lucy! Gua tau lu pinter! Gak belajar aja lu pasti lulus karena muka lu cakep!" Kata Natsu sewot.

Wanita itu menatapnya sinis.

"Kapan aku memberitaumu kalau namaku itu Lucy?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada dingin. Kacamata bolong yang ia pakai membuatnya terlihat seperti ketua OSIS.

Natsu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam aktingnya sebagai reporter. Ya, mengetahui nama narasumbernya sebelum narasumber itu memperkenalkan diri. Betapa hebatnya. Atau... betapa menakutkannya reporter seperti itu.

"Baik, baik. Kalau yang ini pasti belajar IPA!" Kata Natsu menebak laki-laki yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara.

"Woi mas! Saya ngomong sama anda ya!" Protes Natsu sambil menyenggol tangan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang merasa terganggu itu menengok.

"Aku belajar bahasa sih. Sok tau lu! Hari pertama kan UN-nya bahasa, ya gua belajar bahasa lah! Masa belajar IPA?! Otak lu taro di mana!?" Kata laki-laki itu kasar. Natsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam menahan amarahnya.

"Nama lu siapa sih?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada sewot.

"Lyon." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat sambil menatap Natsu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Liatin lu gak lulus lu bentar lagi! Gua kenal nih sama kepala sekolahnya! Yang orangnya jualan parfum itu tuh! Yang men-men-men itu! Liatin lu!" Kata Natsu yang berdiri sambil berjalan menjauhi anak SMA itu, tak lupa sambil berjalan ia terus menunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki bernama Lyon itu dengan penuh emosi tingkat tinggi, sampai akhirnya Natsu dan Gray hilang di balik semak-semak.

"Gila tuh orang. Bener-bener gak lulus tuh! Buset... mulut apa mulut... jadi sewot gua kan... " Gerutu Natsu di depan kamera.

"Oke pemirsa, itu tadi jerih payah saya untuk mendapatkan informasih seputar UN... sampai jumpa." Kata Natsu yang berpamitan dengan kata-kata singkat. Jelas pada episode kali ini dia sudah mendapat cobaan yang sangat berat.

.

.

.

"Oke, itu dia tadi cuplikan dari reporter kita, Natsu Dragneel bersama kameraman kita Gray Fullbuster." Kata Lucy yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ngeliat anak SMA yang tadi saya jadi sewot juga lho. Kalo saya ada di situ, hah! ini tangan udah nyantel gak tau kemana!" Kata Erza dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Maksudnya tangan nyantel kemana-mana itu apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan tampang bosan. "Lagi pula bukannya tadi kau ada di situ ya?" Lanjut Lucy.

"Ah, itu mah cuma mirip aja... dia kan anak SMA, saya kan udah kawin... bisa aja si Lucy!" Kata Erza sambil tertawa garing.

"Dibandingkan itu, aku lebih bangga dengan anak SMA yang sedang belajar matematika tadi... dia sungguh mencerminkan sikap anak bangsa. Belajar terus tanpa mempedulikan godaan-godaan gak penting, seperti gangguan setan tadi. Orang lagi serius belajar dia malah nanya-nanya... dasar kutu kupret." Gerutu Lucy di tengah kalimat penutupnya.

"Baiklah pemirsa, sekian episode kali ini, jangan lewatan episode berikutnya. Tetaplah bersama kami di Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!"

Lucy dan Erza pun melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum tanpa arti.

**To Be Continued**

Oke, bahu author kembali terasa sakit tapi, okelah, tangannya ini memaksa untuk mengetik. Dan anda tau apa yang saya dapatkan setelah lama tidak update?

Hooo... tentu saja fic-fic baru yang menumpuk di otak saya... hohoho...

Dan apa lagi yang saya temukan? Saya menemukan cara agar anda para author bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan menjadi author sesaat. Jadilah readers sesaat! Dijamin! Anda akan merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan, yaitu menjadi readers. Mungkin sama seperti saya, author senpai atau author yang masih junior akan menemukan beribu macam wangsit saat membaca fic karya teman kita sesama author.

**WARNING!**

Khusus untuk penggemar **Gray Fullbuster**, saya akan mempublishkan fic yang menjadian Gray Fullbuster sebagai peran utamannya! Ditunggu ya!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	8. Furniture

Author kedinginan!

Oke! Lupakan! Kali ini dengan penuh semangat cinta kasih, author telah berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 8! Hore!

Ya udah, dari pada banyak-banyakin space karena kelamaan buat kata pembuka, author ucapkan seperti biasa

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Kayaknya sih gak ada warning untuk chapter ini...**

"Hai! Hai! Pemirsa! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya ehem! Maksudnya kami di acara kesayangan anda Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!" Kata Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kalo kemaren kita ngebahas soal UN, sekarang kita ngebahas soal apa Lucy?" Tanya rekannya, Erza Scarlet.

"Lu host apaan sih? Masa episode ini mau ngebahas apa aja gak tau?" Sindir Lucy dengan wajah sinis.

"Heh! Gua kan cuma basa-basi doang!" Kata Erza yang diam-diam mencubit paha Lucy.

"AAH! Iya! Iya! Bener-bener! Aku setuju!" Kata Lucy yang matanya melotot karena menahan sakit.

"Ehem! Jadi Erza, pada episode kali ini kita akan membahas soal furniture rumah!" Kata Lucy.

"Lho, bukannya udah dibahas di episode 3?" Tanya Erza pura-pura heran gitu.

"Kalo di episode 3 itu kita ngebahas soal bentuk rumah. Ada bentuk rumah yang kecil, ada juga yang besar. Kali ini kita akan membahas ke isi rumahnya." Jawab Lucy sambil menatap Erza.

"Ooh... kalo gitu langsung aja kita saksikan liputan Natsu Dragneel di lapangan." Ujar Erza sambil menghadap ke kamera.

.

.

.

"Yo berjumpa lagi dengan saya Natsu Dragneel di acara yang biasa! Di episode ke 8 ini, kita bakal membahas soal furniture rumah! Apa itu furniture? Furniture itu bahasa inggris! Artinya... kayak penghias rumah gitu kali... " Kata Natsu yang ternyata pemirsa! Cuma kedengeran suaranya doang! Kenapa?!

"Woi Natsu! Lensa kameranya lupa gua buka. Jadi tadi lu ngomong cuma kedengeran suaralu doang... " Kata Gray yang sekarang sudah membuka lensa kameranya yang sekarang sedang merekam Natsu yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang 'WOW! Aku tidak percaya!'.

"Anjrit! Muka ganteng gini gak disorot! Bener-bener lu Gray! Gak menghargai ciptaan perfect kayak gua!" Protes Natsu.

"Perfect! Perfect! Perfect-kan juga author!" Balas Gray gak kalah emosi.

"Plis Gray! Di dunia ini gak ada yang perfect! Apalagi author!" Kata Natsu sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tadi lu ngomong lu ciptaan perfect! Sekarang lu bilang di dunia gak ada yang perfect! Plin plan!" Bentak Gray yang membuat kamera bergoyang ke segala arah. Mata mana yang tidak pusing saat melihat tayangan yang bergerak-gerak ke segala arah.

"Udah! Udah! Kita lanjutin nanti! Sekarang pemirsa, karena bahasan kita kali ini adalah furniture rumah, jadi saya harus, musti, kudu, mendatangi rumah-rumah besar termasuk rumah yang kemaren saya datengin. Yang pemiliknya pake efek konflik pas saya mau masuk." Jelas Natsu dengan tampang muka 'WOW! Amazing!'.

"Pemirsah. Sekarang saya udah ada di depan rumah orang yang tadi kita omongin tadi. Gak tau ada orangnya apa gak... kita coba mencet bel-nya lagi... saya ngeri pemirsaaaah!" Kata Natsu sambil menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya karena merinding.

Ting Tong

Pintu langsung dibuka.

Natsu langsung melompat ke belakang dan melindungi dirinya ala ninja NARTO.

"Siapa lu? Ada kepentingan apa ke rumah gua? Yang boleh jadi tamu gua dan masuk ke rumah gua itu cuma orang penting aja!" Kata si pemilik rumah dengan nada yang pedas.

"Heh! Sekarang gua tanya sama lu! Kalo gak ada gua sebagai peran utama, lu mana balak ada! Lagian kalo gak ada peran utama, musuh gak ada gunannya!" Kata Natsu tidak kalah pedas.

"Heh! Jangan mentang-mentang peran utama sombong lu! Kalo gak ada musuh, peran utama juga gak ada fungsinya!" Balas si pemilik rumah makin pedas.

Mereka pun adu mulut. Karena tangan iseng Gray, dia pun menambahkan efek konflik ke arah mereka berdua. Natsu yang matanya setengah terbuka dengan mulut menganga lebar di pause dan ditambahkan efek konflik dengan sound efek 'Jeng! Jeng!' dan juga si pemilik rumah yang sudah kita tau siapa, yang di pause dengan mata terpejam, alis mengkerut dan mulut menganga lebar.

Setelah selesai dengan kejahilannya, Gray pun berkata, "Eh, kalian udah dong... malu sama pemirsa... musuh dan peran utama adalah satu kesatuan agar film terbentuk, khususnya film seperti kita ini, yang kalo musuhnya kalah, nanti jadi temen, dan nanti mucul terus musuh yang baru, lebih kuat, tapi namanya peran utama, masa mati? Ya gak mungkin. Ya udah, musuhnya ngalah... makanya lu berdua gak usah berantem lagi ya... malu! Inget sama istri lu di rumah Lucy yang jadi host! Inget sama yang di atas! Inget sama author!" Kata Gray yang dengan prihatin menasehati temannya yang tersesat.

"Gray! Gua tau lu kemaren baru pulang naik haji! Tapi bukan berarti profesi lu langsung ganti jadi ustad kali?!" Protes Natsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya Gray! Kalo mau jadi ustad, ustad! Kalo mau jadi kameraman, ya kameraman! Punya prinsip dong!" Kata si pemilik rumah sambil marah-marah.

Gray yang sedang memegang kamera hanya mengelus dadanya sambil menarik nafas. "Sabar, sabar. Ini cobaan buat lu Gray." Gumam Gray.

"Oke, deh. Biar cepet! Kita boleh masuk apa gak nih?!" Tanya Natsu dengan kasar.

"Ya gak sih! cuma mau gimana lagi?! Orang di suruhnya gitu ya udah, masuk ajalah!" Kata si pemilik rumah sambil mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk dengan berat hati mencapai 1 ton.

"Lu pada udah pada tau kan nama gua siapa?" Tanya si pemilik rumah dengan nada sinis.

"Ya ceritanya gak tau deh... siapa nama anda?" Tanya Natsu kembali lagi seperti normal.

"Nama saya Jellal Fernandes! Ini rumah saya yang pernah disorot di episode 3!" Jawab si pemilik rumah bernama Jellal itu dengan sinis.

"Iiiiiih... anda nonton acara kita ya?" Ledek Natsu dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ya iyalah! Kan di dalemnya ada saya!" Jawab Jellal sinis. "Udah! Mau nanya apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tolong dikasih liat ke pemirsa, koleksi barang-barangnya, terus perabotannya, sofanya, mejanya, gorden, apa kek yang ada di rumah anda!" Jawab Natsu dengan muka nyolot 'WOW! Masa rumah gede gini gak ada apa-apanya sih!?'.

"Oke, pertama sofa saya di ruang tamu." Kata Jellal sembaring berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sofanya pun disorot.

"Sofa ini saya beli waktu itu harganya 3.000.000. saya udah nawar setengah mati udah gak bisa kurang lagi. Terus saya beli bantalnya itu satunya 500.000 saya beli 5 biji. Di bawah sofa itu ada karpet, harganya 1.000.000 saya beli ini semua di satu toko. Tokonya Bang Jamil di depan komplek." Jelas Jellal dengan wajah sombong level 1.

"Kita liat sofa saya di ruang keluarga ada 4 biji. Yang itu harganya 6.000.000, yang kecil itu 2.000.000, kalo yang panjang 7.000.000 yang warna merah itu 3.000.000. saya beli meja di depannya tuh di Bu Surti! Harganya kalo gak salah 15.000.000!" Jelas Jellal dengan wajah sombong level 2.

"Nah, sofa yang satu itu ada di ruang makan itu buat saya biasanya kalo mau baca koran. Itu harganya 20.000.000 belinya di bu Surti juga. Pajangan kepala rusa yang ada di atasnya itu saya beli di London, harganya 30.000.000." Jelas Jellal dengan wajah sombong level 3. `

"Mas, eh, pak, eh, bang, eh, kang, eh, aduh manggilnya apa ya?" Kata Natsu yang kebingungan menentukan nama panggilan untuk di pemilik rumah yang judes itu.

"bapak ajalah gak pa-pa!" Kata si pemilik rumah.

"Pak. Kalo di kamar ada sofa juga gak?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya ada." Jawab Jellal sambil mengangguk. "Kita ke lantai atas dulu baru ke kamar. Soalnya kamar-kamar semuanya ada di lantai 2." Jelas Jellal sambil menaiki anak tanggan yang terbuat dari marmer.

"Di ruang tengah lantai 2, ada 12 sofa buat pesta keluarga atau ada tamu banyak. Saya beli di toko Bang Jupri di komplek C, soalnya lagi ada diskon. Jadi saya beli sofa ini satunya 17.0000.000, ehem! Dikali 12 jadi totalnya 204.000.000... " Jelas Jellal dengan tingkat kesombogan wajah mencapai level 4.

"Wah, kayaknya bapak orang kaya sekomplek B ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil tertawa kecil. Karena merasa terpuji, Jellal menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Selanjutnya ada lemari di samping TV, itu harganya kalo saya gak salah 23.000.000." Jelas Jellal dengan tingkat kesombongan hampir level 5.

"Ah bapak salah kali! Masa lemari sederhana gitu aja 23.000.000 sih... ditipu kali!" Kata Natsu tidak percaya.

"Gak! Gak! Saya baru inget! Saya beli itu 23.000.000 CASH!" Kata Jellal dengan level kesombongan mencapai level 5.

"Oh." Natsu hanya mengatakan 'oh' karena merasa biasa saja. (asik! Biasa aja... emangnya situ punya barang mahal di rumah?)

"Kalo TV-nya sendiri saya langsung impor dari Amerika. Harganya 70.000.000!" Kata Jellal denga wajah sombong level 6.

"Sampe level 10, kita keluar yuk Gray..." Gumam Natsu kepada Gray.

"Nah, kita ke kamar sekarang." Kata Jellal.

Jellal pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan apa yang terjadi?

"Astaga demi muka gua yang ganteng! Kamar gua belom diberesin!" Jellal pun dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa ditutup lagi pak?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Ehem! Saya rasa kamar adalah tempat privasi. Jadi saya akan menjelaskan harga sofa di dalam kamar saya dari luar aja." Jawab Jellal yang tingkat kesombongannya turun jadi level 5.

"Sofa di kamar saya ada 2, buat saya sama buat istri saya. Harga sofanya 40.000 satu. Jadi totalnya 80.000.000 ditambah meja kerja harganya 25.000.000 ada lemari baju harganya 15.000.000 sama tempat tidur dari Paris harganya 34.000.000 saya juga ada gorden dari sutra yang saya beli di Cina. Harganya 23.000.000 per meter." Jelas Jellal. Tingkat kesombongannya pun naik menjadi level 7.

"Coba kalian sorot ke belakang, ada foto yang besar di sana. Itu harganya 200.000.000 karya pelukis terkenal." Jelas Jellal dengan muka sombong level 8.

"Itu lukisan apaan?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Warnanya nyampur ya? Kayak lukisan pecah... " Gumam Gray.

"Itu lukisan abstrak!" Kata Jellal sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"Jelek amat... " Kata Natsu dengan mulutnya yang dimajukan.

"Iya yah... bego banget beli lukisan mahal jelek gini... kalo gua sih mending beli mobil... " Kata Gray yang pastinya mendapat respon negatif dari si pemilik lukisan.

"Nah! Di samping sana ada AC! Harganya 2.000.000!" Kata Jella kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan amarah level 1.

"Ih! AC-nya mirip sama AC yang di rumah gua nih!" Teriak Nastsu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk AC yang tertempel di dinding ruang tengah lantai 2 kediaman Fernandes itu.

"Iya! Iya! AC di kamar gua juga begini! Sama persis!" Teriak Gray sambil menunjuk AC itu, sehingga sebuah tangan muncul tiba-tiba dari sebeah kiri kamera, yang tak lain adalah tangan Gray.

Jellal hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Kalo guci besar dan mewah yang di sana harganya 30.000.000." Ujar Jellal masih memijit pelipisnya.

"Alah! 30.000.000 apaan?! Di rumah gua ada gini! Cuma 500.000! sama persis lagi!" Protes Natsu sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, depan rumah gua juga ada. Malah gua beli cuma 30.000..." Tambah Gray.

"Udah dengerin aja deh! Banyak komentar banget sih!" Protes Jellal dengan tingkat amarah level 2.

"Sekarang kita ke kolam renang." Gumam Jellal yang berjalan turun ke lantai bawah kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang.

Terlihat kolam yang sangat luas dengan air jernih dikelilingi beberapa tanaman. Di pinggir kolam renang ada beberapa kursi santai dan meja di setiap kursi.

"Nah ini kolam renang saya—"

"Kolam renang si rumah gua juga kayak gini... " Gumam Natsu. "Gua berasa ada di rumah sekarang..." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, kolam renang gua juga mirip banget kayak gini... kursi, meja, semuanya mirip... " Kata Gray.

"Heh! Jellal!" Panggil Natsu.

Yang dipanggil menengok dengan malasnya.

"Lu dengernya... " Kata Natsu. "AC, guci, kolam renang kita sama... untungnya istri kita gak sama!" Kata Natsu dengan raut wajah 'WOW! Impossible!'.

Di balakang kamera yang ia pegang, Gray hanya mengangguk setuju. Sementara itu Jellal tidak mempedulikan perkataan Natsu.

"Saya udah ngejelasin semua furniture rumah saya. Sekarang pergi gih. " Kata Jellal dengan wajah datar.

"Idih! Kita diusir Gray! Kita diusir! Teman macam apa lu Jellal! Waktu lu susah siapa yang bantuin! Sekarang lu ngusir kita!?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada bergetar.

"Parah lu Jellal! Lu menyakiti perasaan seorang Natsu!" Kata Gray yang prihatin kepada Natsu.

"Udah Gray, kita ngalah aja, kita pergi aja dari sini... " Kata Natsu yang merangkul pundak Gray sambil berjalan keluar dengan lesunya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Jellal yang terpaku melihat kejadian barusan.

"Oke pemirsa! itu tadi funiture rumah Jellal Fernandes, sebenernya furniture dia mah mahalnya di sofa! Yang lainnya barang KW-an semua! Lukisan jelek gitu dibeli, guci cuma 500.000 dibeli, AC-nya sama kayak AC gua! Kolam renangnya juga gak ada apa-apanya... " Jelas Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Oke! Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, kembalii ke studio!"

.

.

.

"..."

Lucy dan Erza tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka tercengang melihat cuplikan tadi.

"Ngg... Oke Erza, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu soal cuplikan tadi?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah miris.

"Amazing... aku gak pernah tau kalo harga sofa di rumahku itu mahal banget... " Jawab Erza yang matanya terfokus entah kemana.

"Ah, terserah deh. Kalau aku sih gak kaget soal harga segitu. Malahan barang di rumahku ada yang harganya 1 Miliyar... " Kata Lucy dengan wajah sombong level 8.

"Emang barang apaan tuh?" Tanya Erza sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sofa." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Kenapa bukan rumahmu aja yang disorot?" Sindir Erza.

"Kalo rumahku yang disorot nanti pada pingsan lagi mendengar harganya yang selangit.. hohohoo!" Kata Lucy sambil tertawa sombong.

Erza hanya melihat Lucy dengan tatapan jijik.

"Oke pemirsa, sekian dulu episode kali ini, kami akan menemani anda di episode mendatang. Sampai jumpa." Kata Erza yang hanya melambaikan tangannya sendiri, sedangkan Lucy masih asik tertawa.

**To Be Continued**

Chapter kali ini serius bukan mai n author gak tau, author gak ada ide. Mohon maap kalo gak lucu. Ada yang punya masukkan? Silahkan beritau saya.

**AYO BACA INI READERS!**

Fic ini akan selesai pada chapter 10 dan akan langsung berlanjut pada fic baru yang berjudul **Day By** **Day Team Natsu : I Want To Be a Teacher!** Yang akan selesai pada chapter 4 dan ** Hello, How Are You? **Yang peran utamannya adalah Gray Fullbuster.

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	9. Greget Quiz

Tidak bosan-bosannya saya selalu membuat kalimat pembuka yang menyegarkan hati... –Maksud?!-

Sepertinya ini chapter yang sepertinya akan cukup mengocok perut readers tercinta. Sepertinya... baru sepertinya... baca dulu baru tau kata-kata saya betul atau tidak! Oke?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Chapter ini bisa memnyebabkan muntah tawa.**

Iklan : Berbagi itu penting.

Pagi yang cerah, dimana semua orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya sejak jam enam pagi. Termasuk seorang pria dan wanita yang kita lihat sekarang ini. Mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Aku mau pergi ke panti asuhan." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Hah?! panti asuhan?! Gak salah!? Lu kerasukan ya?!" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

"Ya. Ya. Gak." Jawab Natsu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ngapain? Mau adopsi anak?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Berbagi itu penting Lucy." Jawab Natsu dengan ekspresi wajah bagaikan seseorang yang telah dirasuki roh orang dermawan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke panti asuhan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang anak yang meminta sumbangan.

"Minta om... buat sumbangan bangun panti asuhan... " Ujar anak itu dengan wajah dekil dan ekspresi yag lesu.

"Nih." Kata Natsu sembaring menyodorkan uang 100.000. Lucy dan anak itu cengo melihat nominal uang yang disodorkan Natsu.

"M-Makasih om! Semoga dapet pahala! Semoga nanti masuk surga! Semoga banyak rejekinya! Semoga makin cakep!" Ujar anak itu bertubi-tubi sambil memeluk uang itu di dadanya.

Anak itu pun beranjak pergi.

"Eh! Dek! Dek! Kembaliannya mana?!" Teriak Natsu pada anak yang belum terlalu jauh itu.

Anak peminta sumbangan itu bengong menghadap Natsu. Termasuk Lucy. Anak itu berjalan kembali ke arah Natsu.

"Kembalian?" Tanyanya.

"Iya! Gua kan ngasih sumbangan ke lu, kembaliannya mana?" Tanya Natsu sambil membuka telapak tangannya. "Kembaliannya 99.000." Lanjutnya.

"Hah!? jadi lu cuma nyumbang 1.000 dong!?" Tanya Lucy dengan ekspresi wajah 'Wow! Aku tidak percaya!'-nya Natsu.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Idih! Ikhlas gak sih nyumbangnya?! Nih! Gak usah!" Kata anak itu sangat kesal sambil mengembalikan uang Natsu ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Ya udah sih! cari sumbangan lain sana!" Kata Natsu yang jadi ikutan kesal.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan wajah miris.

"Berbagi itu memang penting. Tapi jangan minta kembalian juga kali pas ngasih sumbangan." Gumam Lucy.

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Make a Talk Show!**

"Hai pemirsah! Berjumpa lagi dengan kami berdua di acara Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!" Ujar Lucy dengan tingkat keceriaan 100%.

"Karena kali ini adalah episode terakhir, jadi ini adalah episode special!" Kata Erza dengan tingkat keceriaan 50% lebih tinggi dari pada biasanya.

"Kali ini kita tidak ada liputan, melainkan Quiz! Langsung saja kita mulai, Greget Quiz!" Kata Lucy. Sekarang acara pun resmi dibuka.

"Pemirsa bisa lihat di sini, ada 5 peserta. Sebenarnya ada 10, tapi yang 5 orang itu gak bisa hadir. Diantaranya pak kepala sekolah, Ichiya-san, pemilik kedai es teler, bang Jet, pemilik warung ayam penyet, bu Levy, penjual permen salju, Michelle, dan pemilik perusahaan ternama, Erza Scarlet yang tidak bisa ikut karena harus menjadi host di acara ini." Jelas Lucy yang berdiri di samping podium peserta.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita lihat kelima peserta kita yang terlihat sangat yakin akan menang." Lanjut Lucy. "Ada Natsu Dragneel, reporter kita yang biasa anda jumpai, di sebelahnya ada Jellal Fernandes, pemilik rumah yang terlihat di episode 3 dan episode 8, di sebelahnya ada Mavis Vermilion, pemilik perusahaan iPhone terkenal di Jepang. Di sebelahnya ada Zeref, tata cahaya kita. Lalu yang terakhir ada Gray Fullbuster, kameraman kita yang jarang terlihat, biasanya hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar."

Para peserta itu pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera yang di kendalikan oleh Juvia dan Wendy dengan bantuan anak-anak.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai Greget Quiz!" Teriak Lucy layaknya host-host di TV.

"Sekarang kita mulai dengan Quiz Matematika!" Kata Erza sambil membaca kertas kecil yang biasa dibawa host kemana-mana.

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk Natsu!" Ujar Lucy. "Perhatikan baik-baik, dengarkan baik-baik, kau hanya diberi waktu 10 detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini."

"2x2x120x34x41x13:27+10:2, berapa hasilnya!?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu mulai menghitung di kertas yang sudah disediakan.

"5, 4, 3, 2—"

"161089,44444444!" Jawab Natsu dengan jantung berdetak kencang karena waktu yang hampir habis.

"Oke, baik. Kami akan menghitungnya sekarang." Kata Lucy.

Layar penghitung pun menampilkan angka acak selama 5 detik.

"Dan hasilnya... " Gumam Lucy.

"161089,44444444! Dan jawabanmu betul!" Teriak Lucy.

TENG TONG TENG TONG! –Sound efek kalau jawaban betul-.

"YES!" Teriak Natsu sambil memukul podiumnya.

"Score 10 untuk Natsu." Kata Erza.

"Pertanyaan kedua untuk Jellal." Kata Lucy.

"2:2x133x21:17+100x200-300?!"

Jellal menghitung angka-angka itu dengan cepat.

"5, 4,3—"

"542588,23529412!" Jawab Jellal dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Mari kita hitung... " Gumam Lucy.

Layar penghitung pun menampilkan angka acak dan—

"542588,23529412!" Teriak Lucy.

"Score 10 untuk Jellal." Kata Erza.

"Pertanyaan ketiga untuk Mavis."

"100+35353+356+336+4247+768+2456+35364-54264-35246+5246357?!"

5 detik

8 detik

"5235827." Jawab Mavis dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang tau kalau dia pakai kalkulator invisible.

"Dan layar penghitung menunjukkan angka yang sama!" Teriak Lucy.

"Score 10 untuk Mavis." Ujar Erza.

"Pertanyaan keempat untuk Zeref."

"133x142x232x883:2!"

"Astaga... " Gumam Zeref sebelum mulai berhitung.

"77617530518528... bener gak sih?" Jawab Zeref dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Mari kita lihat layar penghitung otomatis... dan hasilnya... " Kata Lucy.

"77617530518528! Wow! Amazing! Kemampuan menghitung Zeref ternyata sangat tinggi! Tidak bisa diremehkan!" Teriak Lucy.

"Score 10 untuk Zeref." Ujar Erza.

"Pertanyaan kelima, untuk Gray Fullbuster."

"1000x2000x45000x30000x0x1500 0000x464600000:1000435000000?"

"Anjrit. Giliran gua aja, susah!" Gerutu Gray dan mulai menghitung.

"5, 4, 3—"

"Bentar! Gua belom selesai!" Teriak Gray.

"2,1...! Waktu habis!" Teriak Lucy.

TEEEEEEET –Sound efek kalau jawaban salah-.

"Ah gila nih! Angkanya bikin pusing!" Gerutu Gray sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jawabannya adalah 0!" Kata Lucy.

Gray cengo melihat layar penghitung. "N-nol?" Gumamnya tidak percaya. Dia melihat soal yang ia tulis di kertasnya."Aah... nol... " Gumamnya lagi.

"Score 0 untuk Gray. Kasian banget sih lu..." Ujar Erza sambil menatap miris seorang Gray Fullbuster.

"Lihat pemirsah! Seorang Gray Fullbuster tidak panda berhitung! Kemampuan menghitungnya sangat rendah! Patut direndahkan pemirsa!" Teriak Lucy dengan tampang muka 'WOW! Amazing'-nya Natsu.

"Kita ke Quiz Answer! Di Quiz ini, kalian diminta menjawab pertanyaan dari Erza secara cepat okey? Kalian diberi waktu 5 detik. Kita mulai!"

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk Natsu." Ujar Erza.

"Jika harga semangkuk ramen 20.000, berapa harga 30 setengah mangkuk ramen?" Tanya Erza.

"Mudah saja, 610.000." Jawab Natsu.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Score 10 untuk Natsu!" Ujar Lucy.

"Pertanyaan kedua untuk Jellal, kau pergi saat hujan, jika kau tidak pergi maka...?" Tanya Erza.

Jellal berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak pergi."

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Benar! Score 10 untuk Jellal!" Ujar Lucy.

"Pertanyaan ketiga untuk Mavis."

"Kalau harga satu kue donat 10.000, berapa harga satu donat rasa stroberi?" Tanya Erza.

"10.000." Jawab Mavis.

"Betul. Rasa donat tidak mempengaruhi harga donat."

"Pertanyaan untuk Zeref."

"Jika umur kakak 2 tahun, dan umur adik satu tahun, berapa umur adik jika umur kakak 100 tahun?" Tanya Erza.

"99." Jab Zeref singkat, cepat, dan jelas.

"Pertanyaan terakhir untuk Gray." Kata Erza sambil menatap Gray dengan tatapan tajam.

"Adi Dassler adalah penggagas sepatu sepak bola, dan merek sepatu Adidas juga diambil dari namanya. Bartolomeo Cristorofi adalah penemu piano, dia berasal dari Italia, dan saat usianya 33 tahun, Cristofori direkrut bekerja oleh Prince Ferdinando de Medici, seorang pecinta musik yang merupakan pewaris Cosimo III satu dari _Grand Dukes of Tuscany_. Sekarang pertanyaannya, Hitung massa matahari!" Ujar Erza panjang lebar.

Gray yang mendengar itu hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala mendengar pertanyaan Erza.

"3,2,1... waktu habis... " Ujar Lucy.

TEEEEEEET!

"Jawabannya sekitar 2 nonilion kilogram atau sekitar 332.950 kali massa bumi." Kata Erza dengan tampang muka yang mengatakan 'Malu gua ama lu Gray! Emak lu nyekolahin lu percuma!'.

"Total score saat ini, Natsu 20, Jellal 20, Mavis 20, Zeref 20, dan Gray masih 0." Jelas Lucy sambil menerangkan score dengan papan layar score yang ada di belakangnya. "Sekarang kita akan bermain di Quiz yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu! Kita mulai... GREGET QUIZ!"

"Dalam Quiz ini, kalian diminta untuk membuat suatu kegiatan yang bikin greget. Score ditentukan dari seberapa greget kegiatan yang kalian buat. Semakin greget hal yang kalian katakan, maka semakin besar score yang kalian dapat." Jelas Lucy.

"Kita mulai dari Natsu. Kau diberi waktu 15 detik." Kata Erza.

5 detik

10 detik

"Ngeliatin muka Gray seharian biar GREGET!" Kata Natsu dengan tampang wajah gregetan.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Score greget Natsu 50 point! Wow! Amazing!" Kata Lucy yang melihat score di depan podium Natsu.

"Yang kedua, silahkan, Jellal." Kata Erza.

5 detik

"Nontonin pertarungannya Gray VS Sugar Boy berkali-kali biar greget." Kata Jellal.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Jellal mendapatkan 100 point! Aku yang dengernya aja udah greget, apalagi kalo aku nontonin, pemirsah!?" Ujar Lucy.

"Yang ketiga, Mavis."

"Nyuci arang sampe putih biar greget." Katanya dengan nada lembut.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"40 point untuk Mavis!" Teriak Lucy.

"Silahkan, Zeref."

"Makan bubur pake sumpit biar greget?" Tanyanya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"30 point untuk Zeref!"

"Yang terakhir Gray, silahkan." Kata Lucy.

"Pati gua lagi nih yng scorenya nol... " Gumam Gray. "Bakar ikan pake korek api! Biar greget!" Lanjutnya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"10 point untuk Gray Fullbuster disaat-saat terakhir!" Teriak Lucy.

"AIH!" Teriak Gray kaget.

"Jadi kita sudah punya pemenangnya ya! Natsu dengan 70 point, Jellal dengan 120 point, Mavis dengan 60 point, Zeref dengan 50 point dan Gray dengan 10 point! Kita juga sudah mendapatkan The King of Greget! Yaitu, Jellal Fernandes! Selamat!" Kata Lucy sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selamatnya atas julukan barumu! Sekarang kau juga punya julukan deh... The King of Greget." Sindir Natsu.

"Demi celana dalem emak gua, kenapa gua yang paling sial sih?!" Gerutu Gray sendirian. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan orang yang telah kalah mutlak. Seperti Gray itu. Ya, di ujung sana, pojokan tembok.

"Dan pemirsa, selesai sudah acara kami pada episode ke sembilan ini, jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengulang kembali video ini, biar greget gitu... sampai jumpa lagi!" Kata Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lain waktu ya!" Tambah Erza.

"Talk Show With Lucy and Erza!"

**To Be Continued**

EEEITTTTT! Tunggu dulu! Episodenya udah selesai?! Bukan berarti chapter ini udah selesai ya! Masih ada satu chapter lagi kok! Tenang aja, apa sih yang gak buat readers...? #cielah!

Saya sih rencananya mau publish balas dendam... –Maksud?!- maksudnya, saya mau publish beberapa NEW story sekaligus dalam satu hari... makanya, doa-in punggung author gak pegel biar bisa teruuusss ngetik okey?

Seperti biasa di akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	10. Natsu The Explorer

Jangan pikir fic ini berakhir pada chapter 9... walaupun episode-nya sudah selesai, tapi fic ini masih belum selesai. Ngomong-ngomong updatenya kelamaan ya? Oke deh, sorry deh kalo gitu... namanya juga orang sibuk...#banyakbacot!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Warning? Ah lupakan... author sakit perut, bye.**

"Hai pemirsa, kita bertemu di acara Natsu The Explorer! Saya Natsu Dragneel bersama kameraman rekan saya, Gray Fullbuster akan menemani anda selama... yaaa... kurang lebih 30 menit lah... tapi pemirsa, sebenernya saya megang kamera ini sendiri lho. Saya gak tau temen saya kemana." Kata Natsu yang celingak-celinguk mencari manusia yang bernama Gray.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi klakson motor. Natsu menengok ke asal suara. Terlihat Gray yang hampir jatoh gara-gara ada karung di tengah jalan.

"Napa lu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Tuh! Karung ngalangin aja! Udah gua klaksonin masih gak mau minggir juga!" Gerutu Gray sambil mengambil alih kamera.

"Eh! Sampe nenek lu idup lagi juga tuh karung gak bakal gerak! Mau lu klaksonin beribu kali juga kalo gak diambil atau ketiup angin juga gak bakal pindah tuh karung." Kata Natsu yang udah pasrah sama kebodohan rekannya itu.

"Lagian, naro karung di situ!" Gerutu Gray lagi.

"Oke, pemirsa. sekarang rekan saya udah dateng. Kita langsung aja ya. Hari ini kita berdua bakalan dateng ke kampung Pedih Perih! Katanya di situ ada tempat sulam alis yang terkenal! Langsung aja kita pergi ke sana ya! Sekarang saya lagi nunggu bis nih!"

"Nunggu bisnya lama gak?" Tanya Gray.

"Gak. Bentar lagi juga dateng." Jawab Natsu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Tak lama,bis pun datang ke arah mereka. Mereka pun naik ke bis tujuan kampung Pedih Perih.

"Nih, pemirsa. kalo mau naik bis ke kampung Pedih Perih tuh tarifnya udah ditentuin. 2.000 per orang. Jadi gak usah takut kemahalan pemirsa!" Jelas Natsu. "Waktu tempuhnya sekitar 15 menit dari halte. Di sepanjangan perjalanan kita bisa liat ada lembah yang masih asli, ada warung-warung juga... " Lanjut Natsu.

Gray pun menyorot jendela sebelah kiri tempat mereka duduk.

15 menit kemudian.

"Nah, kita dah sampe nih pemirsa. Sekarang kita udah ada di depan pintu masuk kampung Pedih-Perih. Langsung aja kita ke tempat sulam alisnya." Natsu pun berjalan menuju sebuah rumah penduduk yang lumayan ramai.

"Nih pemirsa tempatnya. Lemayan rame sih... tapi kita tunggu aja." Kata Natsu. Kamera pun dijeda.

"Sekarang giliran saya nih pemirsa!" Kata Natsu sambil bersiap berbaring disebuah kasur yang sedang ia duduki.

Penyulam pun mulai meraba-raba alis Natsu. Kemudian ia mulai mengambil jarum dan peralatan lainnya. Penyulampun mulai menyulam kedua alis Natsu.

"Mas. Sulaman yang cocok buat alis saya kayak gimana ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ooh... ini mah cuma dirapiin doang, sama tambahin dikit aja... " Jawab penyulam yang fokus dengan alis Natsu.

"Sakit gak mas?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gak. Kayak digigit semut aja... " Jawab penyulam.

"Yalah... kalo mas jawab sakit, temen saya mana mau disulam alis... " Kata Gray.

Natsu terbangun tiba-tiba. "Apaan? Sakit ya? Bedeh! Gak mau ah!" Kata Natsu yang beranjak turun dari kasur.

"Gak kok mas! Gak sakit! cuma kayak digigit semut aja kok! Masa gak tahan sih..." Kata penyulam itu membujuk Natsu.

Natsu pun dengan was-was tidur kembali ke atas kasur.

Penyulam itu pun kembali memulai sulamannya pada alis Natsu. Beberapa saat suasana di dalam ruangan hening. Mata Natsu melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan. Gray terus menyorot wajah Natsu dan penyulam itu bergantian.

"Mas. Kok alisnya temen saya item-item gitu?" Tanya Gray sengaja untuk menakut-nakuti Natsu.

"Oh... gak. Ini emangnya begini. Nanti dicuci juga ilang... " Jawab penyulam itu dengan santai. "Gimana? Gak sakit kan?" Tanya penyulam itu pada Natsu.

"Gak sih mas. Dikit doang... " Jawab Natsu sambil melihat langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Mas, harga sulaman kayak gini berapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Harganya dari 50.000 sampai 150.000, tergantung alisnya. Kalau kayak gini 100.000." Jawab penyulam itu sambil mengganti peralatan yang ia gunakan.

"Gray, Gray! Alis gua gimana keliatannya?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Hmmm... bentuknya lumayan. Pas lah sama muka lu." Jawab Gray dengan mulut yang cemberut dan kedua alis yang mengangkat.

"Widih! Gua makin cakep gak?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Gak sih kayaknya." Jawab Gray singkat.

Beberapa menit suasana di ruangan itu kembali hening. Natsu tampak tegang saat disulam alis.

30 menit kemudian, Natsu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Beh... nahan kentut gua di dalem..." Gumam Natsu sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"Nahan kentut? Berarti tadi lu kentut dong!?" Tanya Gray sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Gak bau kok kentut gua... tenang aja... " Kata Natsu santai.

"Napa lu nahan kentut?" Tanya Gray yang masih menutup hidungnya.

"Mungkin muka si penyulam itu merangsang kentut kali ya?" Tebak Natsu asal. "Pemirsa. sekarang kita akan menuju kebun binatang kampung Pedih Perih... kebun binatang ini adalah salah satu tempat wisata yang lemayan terkenal di kampung ini. Untungnya dari sini deket, jadi kita jalan kaki aja ya." Lanjut Natsu.

Gray pun menjeda kamera.

Sekarang Natsu sedang berada di kebun binatang.

"Nih pemirsa! sekarang saya udah ada di kebun binatang kampug Pedih Perih. Kita liat yuk apa aja yanga ada di dalam." Kata Natsu sambil berjalan memasuki kebun binatang sederhana itu.

"Disini suasananya masih asri... masih kayak hutan... tapi hewan-hewan di sini masih dikandangin... kan lebih enak kalau binatangnya di keluarin terus kita bisa main bareng... ya gak Gray?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya! Bener, bener!" Jawab Gray sambil menaik-turunkan kameranya.

"Liat pemirsa. ada kadal... ada burung... ada koala, ada anjing kampung... " Jelas Natsu.

"Heh! Anjing kampung mah bukan binatang di kebun binatang! Itu mah cuma sembarang masuk aja!" Kata Gray dari balik kamera.

"Lu rekam gua aja, gak usah komentar." Kata Natsu dengan mata yang meredup dan alis yang diangkat-angkat.

"Napa lu angkat-angkat alis? Alis baru? Pamer? Idih, gak banget!" Kata Gray yang merinding kejiji-an.

Kamera dijeda.

"Nah, pemirsa, ada monyet nih..." Kata Natsu yang berniat melihat monyet tersebut dari dekat.

"Dan inilah pemirsa... pertemuan antara buyut dengan cicitnya setelah berjuta abad..." Kata Gray dari balik kamera.

Natsu menatap Gray sinis.

"Nih. Monyetnya bongsor banget nih... " Kata Natsu yang sedang menggenggam pagar besi kandang monyet tersebut.

Monyet itu tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Natsu berserta Gray yang memegang kamera. (merasa pernah membaca adegan ini? Ya! Anda betul! Adegan Natsu-Gray di rumah Jellal!)

Monyet itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Natsu sambil teriak-teriak pake bahasa monyet.

"UWAUWA! UU! AA!" Teriak monyet itu.

"Idih! Astaga! Ada apa sih emangnya sama gua? Sampe-sampe monyet aja gak suka sama gua!?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka sedih ala drama.

"Ckck... sekarang gua bingung... kok Lucy bisa mau sama lu ya?" Tanya Gray.

"Ya dong! Gua kan ganteng... " Kata Natsu pe-de gile.

"Bukan, masalahnya sekarang monyet aja gak suka sama lu, apa nanti Lucy masih suka sama lu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Diem lu!" Kata Natsu yang sudah kalah dengan perkataan Gray. Ini namanya pembunuhan mental.

"Liat nih... gua coba bersahabat dengan monyet ini... " Gumam Natsu sambil mendekati monyet yang lagi makan pisang itu dengan perlahan.

"Hati-hati bro." Gumam Gray. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menengok ke arah Gray.

"Tumben lu perhatian sama gua..." Kata Natsu dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukannya perhatian, kalo lu diserang monyet itu, dan luka parah, gua bingung siapa nanti yang jadi host-nya... " Kata Gray dengan wajah super bingung yang sayangnya gak kerekam.

Natsu menatapnya sinis, kemudian melanjutkan langkah banyangannya lagi. Kenapa disebut langkah bayangan? Karena langkahnya perlahan dan gak disadari sama tuh monyet.

"Diem... tenang... dikit lagi... " Gumam Natsu yang deg deg-an kalau-kalau monyet itu tiba-tiba teriak.

Dan benar saja, monyet yang lagi sibuk makan pisang itu tiba-tiba menengok ke arah Natsu. Natsu langsung mematung saat itu juga.

Monyet itu berjalan gagah ke arah Natsu.

"Wah, gua mau diteriakin lagi nih... " Gumam Natsu.

"UWA! UU! AA! UWAWA!" Teriak monyet itu sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Apaan sih! Eh! Gua mau temenan sama lu! Ayolah! Garang amat sih! nanti gua kasih pisang!" Kata Natsu.

Monyet itu malah membuang mukanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Alah! Sok jual mahal lu!" Kata Natsu. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisang dari dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Nih... " Kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan pisang itu ke dalam kandang si monyet. Perlahan namun pasti, pisang itu terus mendekat ke arah tangan monyet yang sok jual mahal itu.

Dan akhirnya pisang itu menyentuh tangan monyet itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, monyet itu melirik-lirik pisang itu sembunyi-sembunyi. Tangannya mulai menggapai pisang itu. Dan saat jarak antara jarinya dengan pisang itu hanya 1 cm, tiba-tiba Natsu menarik pisang itu sampai keluar kandangnya. Monyet itu menatapnya.

"Iih... mau banget ya... ?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada mengejek-menggoda si monyet.

"Eh, kok lu malah maen sama monyet sih?" Tanya Gray yang heran dengan tingkah laku Natsu yang menggoda monyet itu dengan pisang.

"Eh! Seru tau!" Kata Natsu yang terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan pisang itu dari kandang monyet itu.

Monyet itu tampak lelah dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Napa? Udah capek? Nih, gua kasih... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah sombong.

Monyet itu pun tersenyum dengan wajah yang kelelahan, tangannya menggapai pisang itu. Namun naas, Natsu menarik kembali pisang itu, membuat tangan monyet yang sudah lemas itu terjatuh sia-sia.

"Hahai! Mau banget ya sama pisang ini? Ya udah nih gua kasih!" Kata Natsu yang melempar pisang itu ke dalam kandang.

Monyet itu berjalan lemas ke arah pisang itu lalu duduk sambil mengupas kulitnya.

"Katanya mau temenan? Tapi malah dikerjain... " Kata Gray sambil geleng-geleng.

"Itu monyet mah lebih cocok dikerjain daripada dijadiin temen!" Kata Natsu yang berjalan dengan wajah kemenangan.

"Ya udah, pemirsa. sekian dulu episode Natsu The Explorer, kalo ada episode lanjutannya, nih video bakalan lanjut, tapi kalo gak, berarti udah tamat. Oke? Sampai jumpa lagi!" Kata Natsu sambil lambai-lambai tangan.

TV LCD 90 inch itu dimatikan oleh Natsu karena layar sudah mengeluarkan tulisan 'resume', 'menu', dan 'play again' yang menandakan kalau video itu telah habis.

"Eh! Bikin lagi yuk! Lanjutin!" Kata Natsu.

"Iiih... ketagihan dia... idih..." Kata Gray dan Jellal sambil menunjuk Natsu dengan wajah mereka yang kejiji-an.

"Dapet duit juga ngak... ngapain dilanjutin? Dimana-mana orang biki talk show mah dapet duit kek biar semangat..." Ujar Mavis yang lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Ya udah, lain kali aja. Sekarang kita masukin video ini ke CD, biar kalo mau nonton gak repot musti buka kamera lagi... " Kata Natsu.

"Oh, ya udah... masukkin aja sekarang... " Kata Lucy.

"Gray, cabut tuh kabelnya." Kata Natsu pada Gray yang berdiri dekat TV.

Natsu pun menggulung kabel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Eh, lu semua... " Panggil Natsu. Semua yang dipanggil Natsu itu pun nengok.

"Cara masukkin video ini ke dalam CD gimana?" Tanya Natsu.

**OWARI**

Haii! Rasanya tumben author gak publish...

Oh iya, sedikit bocoran untuk readers, author itu selalu mempublish fic itu hari jumat pada malam hari lho... biasanya tengah malem... kenapa? Soalnya author selesai bikin ficnya jam segitu sih...

Oke, akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
